Besos de sangre
by Akari Otonashi
Summary: Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche. Conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino. volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma. Dos clanes, una guerra ¿que pasara?, Descubrelo!
1. Chapter 1: Labios de cristal

_**Disclaimer: **_Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche, un día conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino, volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma.

Konnichiwa :D! otra vez yo haciendo realidad el ichiruki vampirico OwO :3 espero que les guste este primer capitulo, seguiré con los demás pero este no podía esperar *u* sin mas por el momento, los dejo tranquilitos con su lectura *u* :3 los quiero!,

_**posdata:**_ y la pregunta sera... ¿que les pareció este capitulo?, déjenme sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día y me inspiran a continuar el fic *u*

_**Posdata 2:**_ Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son pertenecientes a tite kubo sensei *u* 

* * *

—_**Capitulo 1: Ojos de fuego, labios de cristal**_—_****_

En una ciudad donde de día los humanos parecían vivir tranquilamente, por las noches se iniciaban... "las cazerias", nadie sospechaba nada sobre los inmortales, seres de vida eterna, belleza inigualable y sobre todo... sedientos de sangre. Nadie! absolutamente nadie sospechaba sobre su existencia, hasta que ellos sorbían la ultima gota de sangre frente a sus ojos.

Dentro de su especie, no existían las razas, simplemente eras o no eras, no existían reyes ni reinas, simplemente existían los vampiros y los neofios aquellos que apenas habían sido convertidos y no tenían control sobre su sed.

Años atrás todos formaban la comunidad de inmortales o "secta de sangre" ellos como los vampiros legendarios crearon su propia secta, no tenían reglas vivían donde y como quisieran, hasta que un día un nuevo inmortal decidió vivir con los humanos y no a costa de los humanos. Viéndolo como vía de escape, muchos comenzaron a adoptar las normas y leyes en las que comenzaba a vivir este inmortal, creando así una nueva alianza entre ellos, reconociendo como su líder a isshin kurosaki, ante este nuevo hecho, surgió también un inmortal queriendo el liderazgo, fue entonces que surgió Aizen sosuke el cual no respetaba leyes ni normas, siendo expulsado de la alianza, reunió a todos los que no estuvieran a favor de las nuevas costumbres del actual líder kurosaki.

Dando origen haci a los dos bandos, "la secta de sangre" dirigida por aizen, los cuales solo querían alimentarse de la sangre de los humanos sin importarles si vivían, morían o eran transformados y la nueva generación de vampiros liderada por isshin kurosaki. Fue así que una guerra infernal comenzó a desatarse por las noches en karakura, bando contra bando, atacando y defendiendo a los humanos sin ceder territorio alguno de los dos.

Isshin kurosaki por su parte, tras vivir mas de 500 años como inmortal, transformado por uno de los primeros ángeles caídos, se unió a una humana llamada masaki, transformándola después de haber nacido sus cuatro hijos kaien, ichigo, karin y yuzu, el primero con una apariencia de veinte años, el segundo de dieciocho, la tercera de diecisiete y la cuarta de dieciséis, pero teniendo cada uno una edad mayor de los cuatrocientos años.

Respetando la vida de los humanos haci fue como todos en la mansión kurosaki vivían, se alimentaban de los animales por las noches cuando iban de cacería y por el día aparentaban ser una familia normal, asistiendo a la escuela, trabajando como dueño de un prestigiado hospital y como enfermera asistente, así vivían ellos, cambiándose de nombre cada cincuenta años, o cambiándose de país. A diferencia de ellos, kurosaki ichigo uno de los cuatro hijos de isshin, de cojos marrones, cabello anaranjado, alto, fuerte y egocéntrico, fue obligado a vivir una temporada a las afueras de la ciudad, acompañado de sus hermanas quienes le ayudarían a contener su sed de sangre o aprender de una vez por todas que se le permitía ir única y exclusivamente en el bosque a dar caza a las bestias, no a los humanos, pues el a menudo solía saciar su sed de mortales, dejándolos anímicos después de tanto tiempo, pues el solía ir por las noches a las casas de sus "compañeras de clase", seducirlas para luego saciarse, sin tener relaciones con ninguna de ellas, pues para el los humanos eran una especie inferior a ellos que no debía de ser tomada en cuenta, lo único que lo hacia no matarlos era su padre, quien lo encerraba en una celda cuando lo descubría en sus andadas nocturnas.

Por otra parte kaien era algo así como el doble de su hermano, a pesar de haber sido el primero en nacer, solo que el era de cabellos negros, ojos verdes y de piel bronceada, en los demás aspectos físicos era simplemente idénticos, el en sus cuatrocientos años de existencia no había tenido una relación fija, sino mas bien una que otra aventura ya que las vampiresas con las que se encontraba eran mas bien, mujerzuelas que querían tener sexo con el para llegar a ser así, algo mas que amantes, sino su hembra y lograr tener un puesto dentro de la alianza donde ellos eran parte importante dentro de esta.

Decidiendo ir al fin a la academia de karakura para seguir aparentando ser una familia normal, donde sus hijos como "normales" que eran, asistían a la escuela. Claro que esto le parecía algo realmente absurdo y aburrido por que el sabia todo lo que debía saber, durante todo ese tiempo se había aplicado en todas las materias que el en su tiempo le costaba aprender, teniendo repetitiva mente los mismos conceptos y conocimientos constantemente, cada año era lo mismo para el y este año seguro estaba que no era la excepción, ninguna chica por la que valiera la pena arriesgar su titulo, ninguna chica por la que el sintiera querer dar la vida, todas eran iguales.

Llegando así el primer día de cursos, tomo su ferrari gris que llegaba a alcanzar los 365 kilómetros por hora, sin duda le daba un aspecto interesante viniendo con un auto como ese, sin embargo no le importaban las miradas fascinadas que las chicas le dedicaban, ni mucho menos como se lo comían con la mirada, lo único que le importaba era que el día llegase a su final para poder llegar a casa o al menos eso pensaba antes de llegar justo a la entrada de la academia. Unos ojos color violeta, cabellos negros arriba del hombro, delgada y de baja estatura, portando un sweter blanco, bufanda del mismo color, botas negras y unos jeans y una mochila negra como cualquier otra, lo miraba rápidamente sonrojándose al notar que el pelinegro también la observaba a la distancia.

Entrando al salón pidiendo poder pasar la pelinegra siente como una mano toca uno de sus hombros, haciéndola estremecer al notar quien era el responsable

—Buenos días, ¿puedo pasar?—

—adelante, señorita kuchiki, señor kurosaki—

Sintiendo como el pelinegro pasaba a su lado dejándola sin aliento, pues el a primera impresión le parecía un ser maravilloso de inigualable porte, llegando a ponerse nerviosa de su sola presencia, era nueva en aquella ciudad, sin embargo el le parecía diferente a todos los demás, no por su porte o por que era tan aclamado en la academia, cosa que se había dado cuenta ese mismo día al ver como las demás chicas lo miraban, no, sino mas bien por que para ella eran algo así como un dios, sin embargo ella sabia que solo era eso, un dios y nada mas pues su dios, jamas se fijaría en ella, así que lo mejor era alabarlo a la distancia.

Entrando sin mas, se sienta en el único asiento disponible de la clase, quedando justo a lado de su dios.

—Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es kurosaki kaien, al parecer nos a tocado sentarnos juntos por el resto de la clase— sonriendole a la pelinegra todas las chicas de la clase comienzan a mirarla con ojos de muerte, pues ellas jamas habían conseguido tan siquiera un hola de el

—H-hola, soy rukia kuchiki, soy nueva y y-yoo...— asintiendo le toma la mano y la invita a sentarse, sintiendo ahora como las chicas poco le faltaban para que corrieran directo a enterrarle un puñal en la espalda.

—Creo que deberías de dejar de tartamudear y sentarte antes de que alguna de ellas llegue por atrás, te apuñale y yo no te pueda defender—

—eres un idiota!, yo no t-tartamudeo y a-ademas yo no estoy interesada en ti, así que no deben de pensar en mi como una rival para que me apuñalen—

Lo que no sabia la ojivioleta era que el pelinegro no había podido dejar de verla desde que entro al salón, ni mucho menos de querer mirar a otra chica que no fuera ella, pues había algo dentro de ella que lo hacia ponerle toda la atención del mundo, su olor, su voz, sus reacciones, sus gestos, su enigmática mirada, no entendía nada de lo que estaba sintiendo, mas que nada en su interior, el quería... morderla, el quería probarla. Por primera vez en su inmortalidad quería saborear la sangre de una chica mas que a nada en el mundo, pero el sabia ocultarlo demasiado bien, ya que después de tantos años de entrenamiento y abstinencia de los humanos, hizo que ahora mismo no se tumbara arriba de la ojivioleta y bebiera de su sangre hasta saciarse.

—jajajaja solo ve y siéntate, ¿quieres?, o el maestro nos sacara a los dos ahora mismo— Sin haberlo pensado antes pues estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo con el pelinegro no se había percatado de la situacion en la que se encontraba, pues el maestro los miraba de reojo a la espera de que ella se sentara y dejara de discutir con un chico al que todas las chicas y chicos le tenían respeto.

Sentándose a lado de aquel chico que mas que nada le parecía un dios inalcanzable, abre su libro comenzando a tomar nota en su cuaderno sobre lo que iba explicando su taicho.

—y bien la pagina 121 sera de tarea pero la pagina 201 habla de...— Dándole por debajo de su mesa banco una nota donde decía lo siguiente:

**_Hey! disculpa que te haya hecho sonrojar hace rato, pero... ¿quisieras almorzar conmigo saliendo de clases?, es algo así como en compensación si te incomode._**

Sonronjandose al instante toma una hoja de su cuaderno respondiendole: _**Ok, pero deja de decir que me sonrojaste, Baka!**_

Sonriendo por lo bajo, el pelinegro guarda la nota antes de que el taicho los cache.

Después de cuatro intensivas horas, al fin salen todos de clase y ante la impresión y celos de muchas, el pelinegro sale junto a la ojivioleta detrás del estacionamiento donde solo habían unos cuantos arbustos y pasto, dejando a lo lejos solo la entrada al bosque, pues la academia estaba cerca del bosque.

Sentándose uno cerca del otro en el pasto, comienzan a almorzar. Sonrojándose nuevamente la ojivioleta al ver como el pelinegro no le quitaba la vista de encima

—¿p-puedo preguntar que tanto me miras?, ¿y por que no almuerzas tu también?—

—¿puedo preguntar por que siempre te sonrojas o estas a la defensiva conmigo?, ¿que te eh hecho?— responde inocentemente —oh y no tengo hambre—

—¿Queee?, ya te eh dicho que yo no estoy a la defensiva ni mucho men...— acercándose lentamente hasta el cuello de la ojivileta, comienza a olerla y a observar como ella simplemente se pone nerviosa cuando mas esta cerca de ella.

—¿ves que si te pones nerviosa cuando yo me acerco?—

—eres un idiota!— levantándose rápidamente ambos, el la toma de ambos brazos —si no me sueltas ahora mismo, te juro que comenzare a gritar como una loca desquiciada hasta que me sueltes—

—jajajajajaja—

—¿de que te ries?!— sintiéndose avergonzada y enojada opta por darle un pisotón y salir corriendo, solo se oye un pequeño quejido haciendo agacharse para tomar su pie y sobarlo. Fingiendo dolor mientras ve correr a la pelinegra, después de darle tregua unos dos minutos, comienza a correr detrás de ella sonriendo para sus adentros "jajaja te atrapare rukia y cuando lo haga no dejare que te vayas sin probar tus labios, probando mi teoría—

Corriendo, llega sin aliento hasta un salón, dejando la puerta abierta sin percatarse de ello. Entrando cautelosa mente el pelinegro pasa justo a lado de la puerta abierta donde se encontraba la pelinegra, recargándose en un mesa banco. Cerrando la puerta, hace que la ojivioleta voltee sobresaltada —¿que es lo que quieres?—

—quiero que dejes de evitar mi mirada a toda costa y me digas por que te sonrojas cada vez que te miro y ademas... quisiera comprobar una teoría...— acercándose mas, hace que rukia caiga de espaldas en una silla que había ahí e inclinándose logra casi besar los labios de la ojivioleta, de no ser por que ella se cubrió la cara con sus brazos. —¿que sucede?, ¿acaso tienes miedo de que alguien te bese?—

—yo..., simplemente no...— tapándose nuevamente la boca, pues volvía a ver como el pelinegro se acercaba peligrosamente a sus labios

—Jajajajajajajajajajaja, vamos! ¿es enserio?—

—Si! es enserio! no quiero que un idiota como tu me... me bese!— viendo nuevamente a los ojos de la pelinegra, se sienta en el escritorio para examinarlos

—¿Q-q-que es lo que haces?**—**

—te examino, quiero saber si es verdad que te gusto—

—que tonterías estas diciendo!—

—si fueran tonterías, no te pondrías nerviosa cada vez que me acerco a ti, como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo— tomándole la cara hace que lo mire a los ojos

—mírame y dime que no te gusto—

—eres un idiota!— zafándose del agarre y tratando de darle otro pisotón, es tomada de la cintura justo cuando el pelinegro quitaba el pie de donde ella iba a destinar su zapato

—no, no, no, eso no va a funcionar de nuevo— robandole un beso que dejaría sin aliento a rukia. Saboreando sus labios y recorriendo su lengua como un experto lo haría.

—bingo! te gusto!— sonriendo triunfante observa una vez mas los ojos de la ojivioleta quien aun no recuperaba del todo su respiración. Mientras tanto dentro del pelinegro comenzaba una lucha interna por controlar sus instintos. Tanta cercanía comenzaba a hacerle estragos en su sed, al principio creyó controlar sus ganas de morderla, pero ahora ya estaba a punto de saltar sobre ella y saborear cada gota de su sangre.

Alzando su mirada, enojada y a punto de comenzar a sollozar —eres un bastardo... lo único que querías era burlarte de mi!—

—rukia, estas equivocada no es..— lanzando le una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas hace que el ojiverde no entienda que pasa

Tomando el autobús llega hasta su casa sin hablar con nadie, se sentía fatal, se sentía usada, a pesar de que solo haya sido un simple beso, ella lo sintió como una burla, se sentía casi peor que cuando la rechazaron en medio de la fiesta de graduación el chico que le gustaba, solo porque ella no era lo que el esperaba en cuestión de atributos, en ese tiempo se quería morir y se prometió que ningún chico le haría daño jamas.

"_Jamas dejare que el me haga daño, ahora que se sus intensiones no dejare que se me vuelva a acercar por nada del mundo, el quiere usarme y solo_ eso"se decía para sus adentros, dejándose caer en su cama, sintiendo como esos ojos aun permanecían impregnados en su memoria, pues antes de salir corriendo había notado por obra de su imaginación lo mas seguro, como los ojos del pelinegro se iban tornando de una especie de color dorado intenso. _"Eran como si de pronto se hubiesen tornado de un amarillo fuego... claro! como unos ojos de fuego y sus labios como si fueran... de cristal, pues al sentirlos contra los míos, los sentí fríos como la muerte... no que va, nada de eso pudo haber sido real, los humanos jamas cambiar de color de ojos, ni mucho menos tienen esa temperatura, pero que cosas pienso, creo que lo mejor es dormir un poco antes de que comience a alucinar cosas" _quedando completamente dormida en cuestión de minutos, sin saber que estaba siendo vigilada a lo lejos por unos ojos de fuego, con labios de cristal...

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Besos de sangre"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	2. Chapter 2: Conociéndolo

_**Disclaimer: **_Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche, un día conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino, volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma.

Konnichiwa :D! otra vez yo haciendo realidad el ichiruki vampirico OwO :3 espero que les guste este segundo capitulo, seguiré con los demás pero este no podía esperar *u* sin mas por el momento, los dejo tranquilitos con su lectura *u* :3 los quiero!,

_**posdata:**_ y la pregunta sera... ¿que les pareció este capitulo?, déjenme sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día y me inspiran a continuar el fic *u*

_**Posdata 2:**_ Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son pertenecientes a tite kubo sensei *u*

* * *

_**—Capitulo 2: Conociéndolo—**_

_"Era martes por la mañana, nublado con un ligero toque a soledad todo parecía indicar que hoy seria un largo día, ayer, justo ayer a mi regreso del primer día de clases lo único que hice fue acostarme en mi cama al llegar y dormir... dormir profundamente hasta esta mañana, vaya ni siquiera fui consciente de cenar o tan si quiera cambiarme de ropa, solo quería no saber del mundo y ya, de esas veces que no quieres escuchar ni hablar con nadie mas que contigo misma, así me sentía... triste y ausente y yo que pensaba que mi dios pagano de la belleza seria diferente a los demás, pero no, ni siquiera el se salvo de ser como los demás... no se como lo veré ahora, bravo rukia! llegando a la escuela y ya comienzas con problemas tales como que no sabes que hacer con tu vida ahora que un chico te robo un beso, era solo un beso! genial!, por otra parte ¿y que si, el realmente quería jugar conmigo?, yo no se lo iba a permitir, en el pasado me hicieron demasiado daño... y pensar en esto me hace recordar lo que eh querido hace tanto tiempo olvidar..."  
_

**_Flashback..._**

Era la fiesta de graduación, la ultima noche que todos se verían y una pelinegra de baja estatura entraba lentamente a la pista de baile, portando un vestido blanco de tirantes con un listón en su cintura, nada escotado dejando ver su lindo rostro sonrojado por su nueva vestimenta, su cabello suelto, arriba de los hombros, bajando lentamente los escalones hace acto de presencia a la pista, las luces estaban por toda la pista, llegando con mucho trabajo hasta donde se encontraba aquel chico de cabellos rojos, ojos cafés, alto, delgado y demasiado sensual, riendo con las chicas de su al rededor. Todas las chicas se le acercaban, unas guiñándole un ojo, otras besándolo en la mejilla y sonriendole, mientras el tomaba una cerveza dejando caer el liquido por su pecho descubierto, pues portaba una playera de color blanco, abierto y pantalones negros.

Fue entonces que la pelinegra se acerco tímidamente hasta el lugar donde se encontraba el pelirrojo y frente a las miradas de las demás se armo de valor y...

—H-hola, renji... ¿me podrías conceder unos minutos, p-por favor...?, quisiera hablar c-contigo...—

—¿ah?— asombrado ante la acción de la pelinegra este la observa por primera vez, viendo sus ropas y su carita sonrojada por la petición, mientras las demás miraban de pie a cabeza a la ojvioleta, algunas incrédulas y otras burlona mente, viéndola como poca cosa

—yo...—

—ah, si claro, ahora vuelvo señoritas— sonriendole a todas toma a la pelinegra del brazo llevándola detrás de un pasillo para hablar a solas —¿entonces, que es lo que querías decirme?, rukia— posicionandola contra la pared su contacto comienza a ser mas intimo e interesante, pues el pelirrojo trataba de seducirla y conseguir algo mas de ella

—yo... quiero decirte que...—

—vamos habla..— comenzando a besar el cuello de la pelinegra, metiendo una de sus manos por debajo del vestido de la ojivioleta

—renji... por favor... no quiero...— escondida sin que la pelinegra lo notase, estaba riruka con su videocámara grabando el momento, guiñándole un ojo al pelirrojo quien en esos momentos hacia lo mismo y sonreía por lo bajo

—vamos rukia, dejame hacerte mia, ¿que no ves que te deseo mas que a nadien en el mundo?— tirandola al piso comienza a acercarse a ella como un leon al acecho y con la mirada llena de lujuria —solo déjame probarte una vez...— diciendo esto, toma la cara de la pelinegra besando sus labios con mas intensidad —rukia... vamos dime lo que me tenias que decir antes de que hagamos algo que a ambos nos puede llegar a gustar... vamos rukia dilo de una buena vez!— comenzando a bajarse los pantalones, la ojivioleta lo mira avergonzada y tomándolo de su camisa lo acerca hasta quedar cara a cara

—renji... yo te amo! te e amado en secreto desde hace mucho tiempo y si, quiero ser tuya...— bajando la mirada avergonzada

—Jajajajajajajajaja ¿lo grabaste?, dime que lo hiciste!— volteando inmediatamente hacia el pelirrojo, observa como desde las sombras sale riruka portando en sus manos una videocámara y riendo junto con renji

—jajajajajajajajja si mi amor, pero que asco! tuviste que besar a la tipa para poder grabarlo todo! jajajaja hubieras visto su cara cuando te dijo la muy zorra "quiero ser tuya" jajajajaajaja en verdad se lo creo, creo que hiciste un buen trabajo mi amor— besando apasionadamente los labios del pelirrojo, sube una pierna hasta su cintura, metiendo una de sus manos por su pecho descubierto —creo que mereces una recompensa—

—me fascina la idea mi amor, creo que te cojere duro toda la noche, riruka ¿te eh dicho que me fascinas?, eres tan sensual que podría incluso hasta casarme contigo con tal de poder hacerte mía todos los días, día y noche sin aburrirme—

—jajaja no exageres, me sonrojo de solo pensarlo— mirando hacia la pelinegra burlándose, que ahora comprendía que todo había sido una broma, una cruel broma

—renji... entonces todo fue una broma, todo este tiempo fue solo una broma...—

—jajajaja claro, ¿que creías que mi hombre se llegaría a fijar en una chica sin atributos como tu?, oh mi dios! pero claro que lo creíste! jajajajaaj eres una tonta, cursi y ademas idiota, jajajaja— burlándose a mas no poder de la ojivioleta quien ahora se levantaba del piso bajándose el vestido y observándolos con el dolor reflejado en su mirada

—son unos...—

—hay ya rukia! entiende que jamas me gustaras, ¿entiendes que esto?— señalando los pechos y cuerpo de riruka —jamas se podrá comparar con... ¿eso?— mirando con desprecio el cuerpo de la pelinegra, quien ahora lloraba mares de lagrimas, dolida hasta lo mas profundo de su ser, ese día sin duda quedaría grabado como el mas cruel recuerdo de la preparatoria y de su vida

—jajajaj ya quiero ver las caras de los demás cuando les muestre que la pequeña rukia sin atributos llego a creer que tu podrías fijarte en una cosa como esa jajaja creo la muy zorra que serias tu quien la haría mujer jajaja que absurda niña tonta—

—jamas se los perdonare...— corriendo hacia la salida entre la pista de baile viéndola todo mundo, sale hecha un mar de lagrimas

—jajajaajaj claro! huye de aquí zorra! sal llorando idiota! jajajaja, alguien quiere ver el vídeo de la pequeña? jajajaaj— todo el mundo rompió en carcajadas al ver todo el show que a continuación se presentaba

_**...Fin del flashback**_

_"sin duda ese dia quedara grabado por el resto de mi vida, pero jamas me volverán a hacer daño... lo prometí una vez y lo cumpliré ahora, ese kaien sabrá de mi"_

Llegando a la escuela, rukia se dirigió hasta kaien, decida a ponerlo en su lugar y con su puño bien cerrado frente a toda la escuela en la enorme cafetería

—tu!— acercándose al pelinegro dispuesta a romperte la cara, voltea, logrando esquivar el puñetazo y tomando de la mano a la pelinegra doblandole el brazo pero sin hacerle daño, lo mas delicado posible se le acerca al oído y le susurra —eres muy agresiva.. espero que te gusten y no me recibas de nuevo con otro intento de romperme la cara— dicho esto, le pone frente a sus ojos un hermoso ramo de flores rojas y frente a todos le roba un tierno y lento beso. Haciendo que el mundo se detuviera para le ojivioleta quien comenzaba a sentirse en las nubes con la sola presencia del pelinegro

—eres un...— agachando la cabeza y luego levantándola con el coraje y la indignación reflejada en el rostro, le da una fuerte bofetada al pelinegro quien en ves de enojarse solo le sonríe calidamente e inclinándose hasta estar a su altura

—¿por que la bofetada?—

—por que eres un atrevido y...—

—¿solo por tratarte bien y robarte un beso?, bueno admito que hice mal en lo segundo, pero... es que en realidad me gustas mucho...—

—eres un mentiroso! solo quieres ridiculizarme ante todos y solo eso!— serio ante lo que ella le estaba gritando, el pelinegro la toma lo mas delicadamente posible de la mano —¿quieres escucharme?—

—No! aléjate de mi!— volteando hasta los demás, se sube arriba de una mesa —Atención! atención todo mundo!, les quiero decir algo muy importante!, ¿ven a esta linda, tierna y... agresiva mujer?, pues bien, justo ayer le robe un beso, se que muchos me odian y me tachan de mujeriego, sin embargo las chicas, sobre todo ellas, saben que yo son honesto y no ando de un lado a otro con una y con otra ¿no es así chicas?— sonriendo tierna mente, todas en afirmación, comienzan a murmurar cosas buenas del pelinegro

—pues buen, hoy quiero decirles que, si! apenas conozco a esta chica que ven aquí, enfurecida conmigo por que la sorprendí ayer con mi actitud y hoy me castiga con un puño en la cara que por suerte logre esquivar—

—¿que haces?, baja ahora mismo de ahí!— apenada le susurra por lo bajo al pelinegro para que se bajara inmediatamente de la mesa, ya que estaba siendo el centro de atención de todos y eso no le gustaba

—espera, que aun no acabo— volviendo a miraros a todos —como les decía, cuando la mire yo...—

—baja de una buena vez o yo voy por ti, idiota!—

—¿ah?— al instante la pelinegra se sube hasta la mesa y comienza a jalonearlo para que bajara de la mesa

—espera, tengo que decirles a todos que...— tomándola de la cintura y trayendola hasta su cuerpo, termina la frase en un susurro —... me gustas— dejando a rukia paralizada de la impresión

—si señores, como lo oyen! rukia kuchiki me gusta! y mucho! haci que chicas, por favor les agradecería que no me guiñaran mas el ojo por que yo solo tengo ojos para mi pequeña... que espero no me golpee mas y no desconfié de mi y si lo hace, yo mismo me encargare de que confié...— dicho esto la baja con cuidado de no lastimarla

—¿que piensas ahora rukia?— mirándolo con desesperación, sale corriendo de ahí, rumbo a las afueras de la universidad, con kaien persiguiéndola

—espera rukia!, no te vayas!—

—no me sigas!—

—¿por que no quieres que te siga?, ¿por que no quieres confiar?—

—eso no te importa, solo quiero estar sola!—

—no, hasta que me digas por que te comportas así conmigo, ¿te gusto no es así?, te gusto y no quieres aceptarlo, ¿es eso verdad?— dejando de correr, la pelinegra voltea y comienza a acercarse a kaien

—dime, ¿que te eh hecho yo para que tu me trates así a mi?, ¿eh?, seamos sinceros lo único que tu quieres es burlarte de mi!, quieres usarme y solo eso!—

—¿por que piensas eso?—

—deja de jugar, yo no soy tu diversión!—

—tu no eres eso para mi!, ¿por que piensas eso?, dime ahora mismo!— dejando salir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro, la ojivioleta le grita en la cara

—por que jamas un hombre se podría fijar en una chica sin atributos!... poca cosa... tu solo quieres burlarte de mi, tu solo quieres humillarme...— rompiendo en llanto cae al piso con la cara cubierta —¿por que me quieres hacer daño?, ¿que mal te eh hecho yo?— cayendo también de rodillas el pelinegro le toma de ambas manos con urgencia y le grita

—óyeme bien rukia kuchiki! y espero que te lo grabes de memoria, tu jamas seras poca cosa, quien sea que te lo haya dicho es maldito bastardo que no merece vivir, óyeme bien, tu eres hermosa y ante mis ojos tu...—

—cállate!, no sigas por favor, dime de una buena vez que es lo que quieres y déjame en paz, no me hagas daño te lo pido— levantando la vista, muestra su cara llena de lagrimas y destrozada por el dolor que llevaba dentro —por favor...—

—No! rukia! No y no! escúchame de una maldita puta vez! yo soy alguien que no juega con los sentimientos de las personas y menos de alguien como tu, entiende que tu me gustas y no quiero jugar contigo y si no me lo crees, te lo demostrare, te demostrare que tu no eres un juego para mi, tu estas por sobre toda chica, a mi no me interesa que tengan "atributos" tu eres perfecta para mi, tal y cual eres y no permitiré que ningún bastardo te vuelva a decir lo contrario, entiende que quien sea que te haya dicho eso, simplemente no te merece, por favor dame una oportunidad de demostrarte lo contrario, permiteme sanar tus heridas y demostrarte que tu me gustas y que jamas te haría daño...— dicho esto, la toma entre sus brazos, fundiéndose en beso profundo, correspondido por la pelinegra quien ahora sollozaba en su pecho

—esta bien, dejare que me convenzas de lo contrario, pero no me pidas mas por el momento, solo deja que el tiempo haga su trabajo, por favor...— como si le hubiesen dado la mejor noticia del mundo, el pelinegro sonrió feliz de oír aquellas palabras y limpiando los ojos de rukia, la levanta y la lleva de regreso hasta la escuela, dando comienzo a días mejores.

Los días pasaban y ambos comenzaban una bonita amistad por el momento, pero que ambos sabían que a la larga se convertiría en algo mas. La relación mejoraba y se les veía felices por todo el lugar, comenzaban a murmurar que ya eran novios cada vez que pasaban agarrados de la mano o abrazados, cosa que hacia sonrojar a la pelinegra y mas cuando kaien decidía robarle besos en la mejilla, siempre lindo y atento con ella. Sentados bajo los arboles, almorzando juntos, leyendo, viendo películas o simplemente riendo en la escuela, los sentimientos iban en aumento y la confianza no se hacia esperar, cada dia ellos se enamoraban mas —rukia, quiero proponerte algo, ¿que te parece si hoy por la tarde vamos a nadar?— sonreía felizmente como un niño, comiendo su helado

—P-pero yo no se nadar—

—no te preocupes, que yo si se y con gusto te enseño, seria tu maestro personal ¿que dices?—

—pues yoo...—

—anda no te hagas del rogar..ademas hoy hace calor— le susurra al oído seductora mente

—pero dijeron que lloverá por la tarde—

—¿ya ves?, para luego es tarde, vamos ahora mismo con mas razón, antes de que nos agarre la lluvia— tomándola de la mano, la lleva cargando por sus cosas y la convence de llevarla al rió a nadar.

—espera, creo que no estoy tan segura— bajando rápidamente por el barranco

—demasiado tarde mi amor, no hay vuelta atrás— caen los dos al rió

—kaien— saliendo a tomar aire, el pelinegro sonríe y la toma de la cintura para que no se asuste mas.

—tranquila... yo estoy aquí, no me iré— tranquilizándola, el se acerca y se adueña de sus labios en un beso largo y tierno, demostrándole sus sentimientos

—rukia... me gustas mucho, es mas, yo diría que demasiado—

—yo... creo que... también me gustas— oyendo eso, ambos comienzan a besarse

—rukia, se que es demasiado pronto pero... ¿quisieras ser mi novia?, yo entenderé si necesi...— interrumpiéndolo con un beso le da la respuesta

—kaien, me gustas, no lo arruines— dicho esto, continúan los besos lentos y llenos de sentimientos. Es entonces que la lluvia de la tarde comienza a cubrirlos, fundiéndolos en un sueño, si, un perfecto sueño de... ¿amor?

—jamas lo haré, jamas te defraudare, por que te quiero como no tienes una idea...rukia creo que yo...—

—shhh... —

_"fue en ese momento que entendí con el solo roce de sus labios que no todos los hombres eran iguales y que debía de darle una oportunidad, debía de abrirle mi corazón, pues el no me haría daño, en el fondo lo sabia y creo que... el podría ser lo que yo había estado esperando, lo quiero pero no debo de apresurarme tanto, al fin de cuentas yo estoy... conociéndolo"_

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este segundo capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Besos de sangre"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, y si abra ichiruki, pero primero le tengo que dar entrada primero al bueno de la historia para que haya trama, luego entrara en accion el chico malo, si nenes, ichigo aparece en el siguiente capi, NO SERA KAIEN X RUKIA, si es su duda, el principio si, pero lo demas no ;=) aclarado eso, ahora si, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	3. Chapter 3: Humanos

_**9Disclaimer: **_Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche, un día conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino, volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma.

Konnichiwa :D! otra vez yo haciendo realidad el ichiruki vampirico OwO :3 espero que les guste este tercer capitulo, seguiré con los demás pero este no podía esperar *u* sin mas por el momento, los dejo tranquilitos con su lectura *u* :3 los quiero!,

_**posdata:**_ y la pregunta sera... ¿que les pareció este capitulo?, déjenme sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día y me inspiran a continuar el fic *u*

_**Posdata 2:**_ Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son pertenecientes a tite kubo sensei *u*

* * *

_**—Capitulo 3: Humanos...—**_

_"Humanos... simples mortales viviendo a la luz del día. Débiles, delicados y tan frágiles que incluso con el fiero golpe de uno solo de mis puños pudiera quitarles la vida en instantes; Pero no, en vez de eso prefiero... saborearlos, oírlos gemir hasta saciar mi sed, pues es justo cuando clavo mis colmillos sobre sus cuellos cuando experimentan el placer de mi veneno letal. Algunos sobreviven y otros no. Todo depende de que es lo que quieran. Es sencillo, ellos me alimentan y yo les hago sentir; Sin embargo nunca me a apetecido estar con un mortal. Siempre los eh visto como seres inferiores. ellos son la aberración del mundo y no nosotros. Ellos son la parte baja de la cadena alimenticia. Nosotros, los inmortales, hemos nacido para gobernarlos y no para estar escondidos de ellos; Diría que me dan asco pero de cierta manera son exquisitos. Quiero decir, su aroma y sabor. De ahí en fuera son repugnantes. Su sola presencia me hace querer matarlos. La única razón por la cual no los asesino es por mi padre. Ese viejo es una verdadera molestia. Se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden, desde meterse en mi vida y reprocharme mis actos, hasta enviarme de cacería con mis hermanas yuzu y karin. Según el, para que aprenda a sobrevivir de las bestias del bosque. Pero que coños!, a mi no convence ese sabor ni me convencerá jamas. En fin... ya solo quedan 24 horas para que regrese al fin a la comodidad de la mansión"_

**_..._**

—Vamos, tranquilízate cariño.

Esta noche conocerás a toda mi familia. Así que, no te conviene ponerte nerviosa antes de que te lleve a mi casa.— Acerca el cuerpo de la ojivioleta hasta el suyo. —¿o si?— El pelinegro sonríe y guiña su ojo izquierdo sensualmente.

—Kaien... no empieces. Estoy hablando enserio. Tengo miedo de causarles una mala impresión; De que no les caiga bien.

—Rukia. Entiende! Nada malo sucederá. Ellos te amaran. Confía en mi.— Sus manos comienzan a acariciar las mejillas de la pelinegra, aun sonrojadas por su solo tacto.

Hacia apenas unos meses que se acababan de conocer y ya sentía que la amaba. Aquellos ojos violaceos tardaron un tiempo para lograr confiar plenamente en el, pero la espera valió la pena. Ella era todo lo que el habría querido en un principio. Siglos en la soledad, en la espera de que alguien como ella llegara a su vida. Al fin pudo salir de entre las sombras y reconocer todo lo que había soñado. Ahora, lo único que anhelaba mas que a nada en el mundo, era que ella lo aceptara por completo; que lo aceptara por lo que era y no por lo que aparentaba ser.

Algo dentro de el, le decía que ella comprendería; que ella era la indicada y que pasara lo que pasara, ella estaría con el, para toda la eternidad. Solo había que esperar el momento indicado. Estaba decidido. Esa noche, el le revelería una verdad que por siglos permaneció oculta entre las sombras. Su única verdad.

**_..._**

La tarde llego a su fin, el sol comenzó a divisarse al final del risco y con ello, una horda de criaturas ocultas comenzaban a salir de la oscuridad.

Hambrientos y llenos de furia. Su objetivo: Los humanos.

Era entonces que la noche daba comienzo a... las cazerias.

—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro... que delicioso es escuchar los latidos de un corazón bombeando sangre fresca. Ya quiero saborear ese exquisito liquido vital. Muero por sentir entre mis manos cuando ella pierda la conciencia, cuando encaje mis colmillos en todo su cuello hasta dejarla seca. Hasta que la ultima gota se extinga dentro de mi. Hasta que su corazón pare y deje de latir.— Decía un inmortal, de nombre As nodt, extasiado. —¿En que momento nos piensas dar la orden de comenzar con el festín, eh, Gin?

—As tiene razon. ¿A que horas, eh?. Mira que tengo mucha hambre y muero por encajar mis colmillos en alguien. Incluso aunque no sea humano— Relamiéndose los labios, la recién convertida comenzaba a insinuarse a el peliplata.

—No es necesario que te contonees de esa forma para que nuestro jefe nos de la orden, Giselle.— Sonreía bambietta, mientras salia de entre las sombras. —Estoy en lo cierto, ¿Verdad?

—Cállense todos. La razón por la que nuestro jefe de cazeria no haya dado la orden aun, de atacar, es por que antes de saciarnos por completo, debemos de ejecutar la orden de nuestro líder. Aizen dejo dicho que quiere la cabeza de aquella que responde al mismo aroma de uno de los hijos del clan de isshin.

¿Entendido?, Deben de traer, primero, la cabeza de aquella que desprenda el mismo olor que kaien kurosaki. Matar a su hembra. Sencillo.

—Dando ordenes que no te corresponden. Como siempre. No es así, Nnoitra— Hablo por fin, el peliplata.

—No es necesario que me digas cuando hablar, cara de zorro

—Otra vez peleando. Deberían de aprender de...— La ojiazul es interrumpida por una pelirroja que comenzaba a divertirse desde la oscuridad.

—Veo que están muy emocionados por salir a cazar, pero antes de que cumplan la orden dada por aizen. Quisiera pedirles una sola cosa. La kuchiki es mia. Asi que, nadie se atreva a tocarla antes que yo. Quiero disfrutar pisoteando su orgullo, hacerla llorar, que me implore por su vida y luego, hacerle saber que hasta la muerte, yo fui, sere y seguiré siendo mejor que ella. Una vez mas.—

—Vaya, pero que maldita loca salio la pelirroja. ¿Quien lo diría?— Se burlaba as nodt. —Eso me gusta.—

—Chicos, por favor, dejen de flirtear y vayamos a cazar— Molesto y hambriento, paraba en seco la aquella charla que comenzaba a tornarse algo irritante para Nnotria.

—Aléjate de mi. !Asqueroso! Ni se te ocurra volver a dirigirme la palabra. Tengo a alguien que estaría fascinado por clavar sus garras por tu cuello y destrozarlo mientras pisotea tu lánguido cuerpo.

—¿Quien?, acaso te refieres a ese pelirrojo que prometió regresar a tu lado en cuanto terminara su entrenamiento como neófito. Si mal no recuerdo, el grupo que fue con el, ya regreso hace mas de 1 semana. Que yo sepa, de el no se sabe absolutamente nada. Todo parece indicar que no resistió la prueba del grupo. Pobre de el. Aunque... pensándolo bien, es bueno tenerte aquí y que te hayas quedado sin pareja. Yo podría demostrarte quien de los dos es mejor en todos los aspectos posibles y llenarte mas de la cuenta. ¿Que dices?, a que te es tentadora la oferta aunque te resistas en estos momentos.

—Déjame en paz!, Es inútil hablar con un maldito idiota. Renji volverá y de eso estoy segura. El jamas se daría por vencido y mas aun, sabiendo que es lo que le espera a su regreso. Una recompensa de la cual lo dejare mas que satisfecho. A que se te antoja. Maldito desgraciado.— Sonriendo, se acerca directo a la ventana. —Es hora de que de inicio a la función

—Creo que a alguien le dejaron con antojo de algo. Pobre as, deberías de hacerme caso y conseguirte una compañera mas excitante que esa. Digo, para que no te siga humillando como siempre lo hace.

—!Cállate!, imbécil Esa hembra sera mía. !Te lo juro!— Fastidiado se aleja de Nnotria, a quien había tomado del cuello y comenzaba a estrujarlo entre sus garras.

—Lo que tu digas. Chicos, Es hora.

—¿Ah?, Jefe, entonces... ahora obedecemos a Nnotria.— Pregunto Bambietta.

Gin le dedico una mirada asesina a el que ahora estaba tomando su papel como jefe de aquel grupo.

—El debe de tener razón. Obedezcan. Todo lo tiene perfectamente calculado. ¿No es así?

Su rival solo se limito a sonreír triunfante. —Es hora

Aquellos seres comenzaron a saltar afuera de las paredes de roca solida.

La noche, pronto se tornaría de un color carmesí.

**_..._**

—!Dios! ya casi es hora. Kaien prometió pasar por mi a las 8pm y ya han pasado 2min y el no llega. Tranquila, pronto estará aquí. No debo de ponerme nerviosa. Haber, debo de volver a checar, aja, blusa, falda, mallas, al parecer todo en orden. !Momento!, mi maquillaje... soy una tonta, nunca llevo maquillaje. Aunque, esta vez si, debo de retocarlo. No, tampoco quiero parecer mapache. ¿Que pensara de mi, su familia?. Rukia, vamos... solo es una cena. ¿Que podría salir mal?— Recostándose en la cama, respira profundamente.

De pronto, el celular suena.

_"Debe de ser el"_ Toma el celular y contesta. —¿Bueno?, Kaien ¿por que no has pasado aun por mi?, estoy de nervios y tu me pones aun, mas nerviosa de lo que ya estoy.

—Sal, ahora mismo. El, te esta esperando abajo— Respondió una voz un tanto familiar. Pero extraña.

—¿Estas bien?, suenas... algo diferente.— Pregunto intrigada la ojivioleta.

—No te preocupes, todo esta bien. Ahora, baja rápido.

—Esta bien, ahora bajo— Nerviosa, comienza a bajar las escaleras. _"Bien... Entonces, ah llegado la hora. El momento de partir hacia la mansión kurosaki"_

—Kaien. Hiciste que me pusiera de nervios. ¿Por que no has llegado a la hora acordada?. Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora. Lo importante es que la hora a llegado.

—Exacto... Al fin, a llegado la hora. Tu hora de partir.— Una voz procedente de las sombras se abría paso ante la llegada de la ojivioleta. Una voz, que no sonaba igual a la de el pelinegro. Una voz... diferente.

—Kaien... Tu voz, suena... extraña. ¿Que sucede?. ¿Por que estas oculto en las sombras?

—Interesante. Nunca pensé que llegara a ser tan fácil como creí. Pero vamos, era lógico. Una idiota como tu, caería fácilmente. ¿No es así, rukia?

—¿Quien eres?. ¿Donde esta kaien?— De pronto, una silueta comienza a salir de entre las sombras. Decidida. Dando pasos ágiles. Portando con ella, un saco con capucha negra; Ocultándole por completo el rostro.

—¿Acaso, ya ni siquiera reconoces mi voz?.

—¿Te conozco?. Dime de una vez ¿Donde esta kaien?. ¿Por que ocultas tu rostro?— El miedo comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Tenia miedo. Un miedo tan potente que quemaba las entrañas. Pero no temía por su seguridad; Sino por la vida del ser que amaba. Por el cual seria capaz de dar la vida misma.

A pesar de todo, debía guardar calma. Aquella mujer podía proporcionarle la información necesaria. Ella le diría donde estaba kaien. La obligaría a que se lo dijera. Incluso, si tenia que seguirla hasta el fin del mundo.

—Que acaso ¿No lo entiendes?. Kaien no vendrá. Estas sola como un perro. De nuevo te han abandonado. Así que no deberías de temer por la vida de el, sino por la tuya. Eh venido hasta aquí, con un único propósito. ¿No quieres saber de que se trata, antes de ejecutarlo?

—¿Que demonios le hicieron?. ¿Por que a mi?. ¿Quien te a mandado?— Desesperada, la ojivioleta comenzaba a perder la paciencia.

—Eres una imbécil. Estas tan preocupada por ese hombre, que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta del peligro que te acecha. Aparte de mi, hay otros que están esperando el turno de aniquilarte. Y todo por una orden. Todo por no averiguar antes, quien era realmente kaien kurosaki.

—¿De que me estas hablando?. Yo se exactamente quien es kaien. y tu no tienes ningún derecho de venir a decirme quien es o no es. Quien sea que te haya mandado no le daré el gusto de...— Tan rápida como el viento. Toma salvaje mente a la pelinegra del cuello, con ambas manos y la tumba contra el suelo; Causándole heridas en la cabeza tan dolorosas que, incluso, ya empezaba a emanar el liquido vital de su ser.

—Basta! Ya me estas hartando. Tu no sabes quien es kaien. Nunca lo has sabido. Si lo supieras, yo no estaría aquí, apunto de destrozar tu precioso cuello y causarte heridas de muerte en ambas muñecas. No lo entiendes aun. Vas a morir. Esta noche dejaras de existir; y aun así, me sigues preguntando por el paradero de kaien y alegando que lo conoces muy bien. Pues te diré que no es así. Kaien no es quien dice ser. Ni el, ni su familia.  
—No te c-creo, nunca creeré ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices. Yo lo amo y estoy dispuesta a morir por el. No importa cuan interesada estés en convencerme de lo contrario. Yo...— Asfixiando la contra el suelo. La pelirroja estaba comenzando a perder la cordura. Aquel liquido carmesí, comenzaba a causarle serios estragos. Ella, quería probarlo, saborearlo. Pronto lo descubriría. —...No te tengo miedo

—Pues deberías. Creo que ya es hora de que te revele mi nueva imagen y tal vez con eso, me recuerdes. Realmente no a pasado mucho tiempo, desde que te grabe queriendo tener sexo con mi novio. Cuando ansiabas ser suya. Lastima, el me prefirió a mi y no a una plana como tu.— La capucha que cubría el rostro de la pelirroja en la oscuridad, al fin, dejaba entrever la verdadera cara de aquella que ansiaba matar con sus propias manos a la ojivioleta y hacerla retorcerse de dolor. —Ahora, ¿Me recuerdas?. Rukia kuchiki.

Los ojos de la pelinegra mostraron asombro al ver de quien se trataba. La ojivioleta reconocía ese rostro. Esa sonrisa llena de regocijo al verla en el suelo. Sin poder hacer nada. Era la misma. Aunque, ahora un tanto diferente. Su mirada con nuevos y profundos ojos color carmesí.

—Lo sabes. Me recuerdas. Ahora, dilo. Di mi nombre. !Dilo de una maldita vez!

—R-riruka...  
—Así es, riruka dokugamine. La misma que hace tiempo te demostró que no eres nadie a su lado. Rukia, no eres nadie. Entiende, el amor no existe para ti.

—¿En que te has convertido?. ¿Por que me haces esto?

—Al fin! ah llegado la pregunta del millón. Hasta que al final se te prendió el cerebro. ¿Ves esto?— Acercándose a escasos centímetros de su rostro. La pelirroja le muestra sus colmillos, con sus garras. —Mis incisivos han crecido notoriamente. Se han vuelto mas largos y afilados. Mis ojos cambian de color cada vez que me alimento de un mortal. Soy tan veloz como una ráfaga de viento y sobre todo, me eh vuelto...— susurrándole al oído aquellas palabras —...inmortal

El pánico entro por sus ojos. La ojivioleta ahora lo sabia. Ella se había convertido en un monstruo.

—De seguro te preguntaras. ¿Por que?, ¿a que se debo este cambio?. Pues veras. Hace poco, renji decidió llevarme a un hotel, para... tu ya sabes. Hacer lo que siempre le inspira hacer una mujer como yo. Hay, lo siento. No me acordaba que tu no tienes ni la menor idea. Tu no sabes lo que es hacer que un hombre se excite y se muera por hacerte suya. Bueno, como te decía. No se resistió y fuimos a dar a una calle oscura y con poca electricidad. Ahí no había nadie; o eso creíamos. Justo cuando el estaba por bajarse los pantalones, algo nos interrumpió. Un ruido se oyó cerca. Cuando volteamos, ahí estaban. Un grupo de neófitos. Con un hambre voraz. No tardaron en llegar hasta nosotros y comenzar a atacarnos. Hasta que el, llego junto con ellos.

Se presento como aizen, sosuke aizen y nos invito a unirnos a su bando, durante las cazerias.

Nosotros no sabíamos de que hablaba. Lo único que sentíamos era que aquellas heridas ardían como el fuego y estábamos muriendo.

El, ordeno a dos de los suyos que nos convirtieran y que nos llevaran a un lugar mas seguro, durante nuestra transformación.

Cuando ellos incrustaron sus colmillos en nuestra garganta y comenzaron a beber de nuestra sangre, sentíamos un dolor inmenso. Tan fuerte que, incluso, pensé que moriría. Perdí la conciencia. El dolor se convirtió en placer. El placer, se convirtió en sombras y las sombras, en un nuevo despertar.

Al abrir los ojos, ahí estaba el. Renji me observaba hambriento. Quería alimentarse de mi. Por suerte, uno de ellos llego a tiempo y evito que me mordiera. Nos explico que ahora estábamos experimentando la primera fase, una que ellos solían llamar, la fase de los neófitos.

Hambrientos y sádicos, llenos de rabia y poder. Así que, no te tomes muy a pecho lo que estoy por hacer. Veras, de momento, siento ganas de hacerte sufrir y magullar tu cuello, desgarrarte las venas y beber tu sangre. Espero que no me odies. Como sabrás, soy nueva en esto.— La sonrisa de aquella pelirroja comenzaba a tornarse un tanto diabólica. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar su labor. Hambrienta por obedecer a sus instintos.

—Siempre creí que lo que ustedes dos me hicieron fue algo que no merecía perdón. Pero a pesar de todo, ustedes tuvieron lo que se merecían. Al final de cuentas, terminaron siendo lo que siempre han sido, monstruos. Aunque ahora lo son, mas físicamente.

—No sabes lo que dices. Esto es genial, en cuanto te acostumbras.— Sus ojos comenzaban a tornarse a un rojo opaco.

—No me interesa lo que sientas ahora. Lo único que se, es que te has convertido en un monstruo. Eso es lo que eres, un monstruo!

—!Cállate! rukia, no me hagas enojar. No te conviene.

—Monstruo. Eso es lo que eres. !Un monstruo!— Lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de la pelinegra. Ella, había perdido la calma.

—!Cállate de una puta vez!— Grito exaltada la pelirroja. Estaba furiosa. Sus instintos comenzaban a indicarle que tenia sed, una sed insaciable, combinado con una rabia imparable. Quería arrancarle el cuello con sus propias garras. Quería destrozarla.

Alzando el cuello de la pelinegra, logra lanzar la con fuerza contra la pared.

Pronto, el eco de un estruendo. La ojivioleta estaba retorciéndose de dolor; Y el liquido vital corría por toda su frente.

—No sabes como funciona esto. Tengo que salir a cazar cada noche y matar a sangre fría a cada una de mis victimas. Veras, la sangre en bolsas no sabe igual que cuando estas estrangulando a tu comida. Nunca fui de ese tipo; Pero ya me estoy acostumbrando. ¿Sabes?. Justo en este instante, me estas haciendo las cosas mas fáciles. Poniéndose de cuclillas; La pelinegra toma una de las muñecas de la ojivioleta y le hace un corte profundo. Un gemido de dolor se hace presente. —Te duele, ¿No es así?. Sientes calor por tu muñeca. ¿Que crees?. Acabo de cortarla, pobre sita; Pero no te preocupes, no tardaras en desangrarte totalmente. Esto no tardara mucho. Por mientras, deberías de estarte quieta. creo que es hora de que beba un poco. Jajajaja

Lamiendo y saboreando. Poco a poco la pelirroja comenzaba a alimentarse de la pelinegra. Sus ojos mostraban brillo intenso. Hambrienta, ella estaba hambrienta de sangre.

—Eres peor de lo que pensé. Estas mas sola de lo que aparentas. Dices que yo no puedo llegar a experimentar amor, pero mirate. estas mas vacia que nada.

Renji, solo te quiere para eso. El te usa. Aunque te niegues a aceptarlo. El no te quiere. No es capaz de sentir amor, si quiera por el mismo. Solo piensa en saciar sus necesidades. El te llevo a esto. Tu no decidiste ser esto. Riruka... A pesar de todo. Yo te perdono. Un ser como tu, no merece que la odien, necesita que la quieran. Que..—

Parando de beber, toma de nuevo por el cuello a la ojivioleta. —¿Y que sabes tu de amor, eh?. ¿Que sabes de lo que necesito yo?. Tengo todo lo que siempre quise. Poder, dinero y a renji. Aunque te pese. El me ama a mi. El me desea a mi; Pero sobre todo, el prefiere estar conmigo, que con alguien como tu. Mirate. No eres nada, rukia kuchiki. ¿Como alguien podría si quiera llegar a pensar en ti, como mujer?. Ni siquiera kaien. El, te abandono. El, no vino. Date cuenta, estas sola. Morirás sola y nadie vendrá a ver que fue lo que te sucedió. Nadie llegara a desearte nunca. Por que eso es demasiado para ti. La puritana de rukia, grabada por mi, con las piernas abiertas, llena de ganas por que mi novio te hiciera suya. Cuando a la única que deseaba era a mi.

Mírame bien, kuchiki. Este cuerpo, jamas podra ser comparado con el tuyo. Lo unico que logras inspirar en un hombre, es lastima.— El dolor era cada vez mas profundo e intenso; Pero ardia mas, el dolor causado por las palabras hirientes de la inmortal. En el fondo, ella sabia que era cierto; O al menos eso creía.

Por que cuando uno cree que algo es verdadero; Se vuelve verdad, incluso, la mentira mas vil.

Las lagrimas inundaron todo el rostro de la ojivioleta. El dolor destrozaba todo su ser. Sabia que moriría. Pronto, dejaría de respirar. Estaba dejando que la vida se le escapara de sus manos. Ya no pensaba en nada, solo quería morir. Riruka lo había logrado. Había logrado que rukia, deseara dejar de existir.

Hasta que, el celular sonó dentro de la bolsa de la pelinegra. Ambas escucharon y se miraron mutuamente.

La pelirroja tomo la delantera y contesto el celular.

—¿Bueno?.

—Rukia, soy kaien. Disculpa que tarde en llegar, pero surgió un percance, ahora mismo estoy tratando de atravesar todo el trafico que hay. Si por mi fuera, ya hubiera atravesado toda esta multitud para estar contigo. Se que estas muy nerviosa. No te preocupes, ya voy de camino. En unos minutos mas yo...

—Si, claro, adiós.

—Ruk...— Colgando el celular; Sonríe y le informa a la pelinegra lo que según ella, le había dicho kaien.

—¿Lo ves?. No le interesas. Me acaba de decir que le surgió algo mas importante y que cancelo todo. Creo que le dio vergüenza presentarte ante su familia. Pensándolo bien, ¿a quien no?. Ni siquiera noto que no era tu voz. Hay no, pero no te lo conté para que te pongas a llorar mas. Que aburrido. ¿Ves?, das mas lastima que un perro. Mejo ya cállate y muere en silencio.— El dolor tanto físico como mental, que estaba siendo victima la ojivioleta era tan intenso que, por segundos, el miedo había dejado de surtir efecto. Ya no le importaba nada, hasta que... la voz del pelinegro la hizo salir del shock. Como balde agua fría; Ella sabia que pronto llegaría, todo lo que debía de hacer, era mantenerse con vida, hasta el momento en que el llegara; Pero algo detuvo sus pensamientos. El, también estaría en peligro si ella se quedaba ahí.

Lo tenia claro, ella debía de escapar, lo mas lejos posible de aquel lugar. Riruka no le podría hacer daño. No a el.

Entonces, fue que lo vio todo, claro.

Usando la distracción del celular, la pelinegra se acerco lo suficiente a su pie izquierdo, como para tomar uno de sus tacones negros.

Lo tenia; Ahora, solo tenia que esperar a que la pelirroja volteara e incrustarlo. Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente como para escapar.

—No tengo miedo... No me arrepiento de mi vida. No estoy sufriendo. Tampoco estoy triste. Ni arrepentida. Yo tengo... mi corazón en paz. Espero que algún día tu encuentres la misma paz que yo estoy experimentando, riruka.— Alzando la mirada; Muestra sus colmillos: filosos como navajas y tan letales como el veneno de una serpiente. —¿Que es lo que di...— El tiempo pareció detenerse.

La pelinegra estaba absorta entre tanta sangre. Había incrustado el tacón, justo en el pecho de la pelirroja.

De pronto, recordó que debía de respirar. Sus latidos se fueron acelerando a tal grado, que por un momento creyó que su corazón se iba a salir del pecho.

Riruka estaba ahogándose en su propia sangre. Trataba con urgencia, alcanzar algo con el cual pudiera detener la hemorragia. Su mirada salvaje desapareció. Por primera vez, ella lucia desesperada. —Rukia ... ayúdame— Levantándose con pasos torpes; La ojivioleta pensó en ayudarla, hasta que recordó lo que ella había dicho.

"Eres una imbécil. Estas tan preocupada por ese hombre, que ni siquiera te has dado cuenta del peligro que te acecha. Aparte de mi, hay otros que están esperando el turno de aniquilarte."

—Dijiste que habían otros que estaban esperando el turno de aniquilarme. Eso quiere decir que están cerca.

Lo siento, no puedo ayudarte. Tu sola te estas ahogando en tus propios errores. Yo... no puedo quedarme. No puedo permitir que ellos se encuentren aquí cuando el llegue. Ellos me quieren a mi, no a kaien. Debo irme. Adiós riruka... espero que no mueras.— Susurra la pelinegra.

Terminando de cubrir con un trozo de tela la herida profunda de su muñeca, para contener la hemorragia; Corre a toda velocidad. Para vivir, para morir. Ella debía de volverse la carnada. No importaba cuanto le ardieran sus pulmones, o cuan cansada y a punto de desvanecerse estuviera; No permitiría por nada del mundo, que le hicieran daño al único ser que la había llegado a amar. No podía perderle. No lo soportaría.

—!Maldita!... Eres una completa idiota. Estas corriendo hasta tu propia tumba.— Gritaba a lo lejos la pelirroja; Retorciéndose de dolor en su propia sangre. —No sabes nada. El, no es quien dice ser. !El, es como nosotros!. El... también es un monstruo.— Exhalaba en un suspiro; Débil y desesperada.

—Vaya, Vaya. Pero mira que tenemos aquí. La terca de riruka. Si me permites que te lo diga: Luces fatal; Pero sigues siendo lo suficientemente deliciosa para mi; Aun, aunque estés retorciéndote en tu propia sangre. Eso te hace mas excitante, créeme.

—¿Que haces aquí?. !Maldita sanguijuela!. Te dije que te mantuvieras alejado de mi. !Me das asco!.

—Pero tu a mi no. Deberías de darme las gracias en un futuro por lo que estoy por hacer. Mira que no lo hago muy seguido y aunque te niegues, de todas formas lo haré. No dejare que mueras, aquí, sola, como un perro. Jajajaja así como querías que muriera la hembra de uno de los hijos del clan kurosaki. ¿Quien lo diría?. Terminaste siendo tu, la imbécil.

—As nodt... Te odio.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en aquel diabólico rostro.

La pelirroja lo sabia, el la reclamaría como de su propiedad en cuanto el la auxiliara. Ella lo sabia, pronto seria "su hembra" y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

**_..._**

1, 2, 3... Los neófitos iban tras ella, corriendo a gran velocidad.

—Mas vale que te des por vencida. Pronto, estarás bajo nuestro control absoluto y terminaremos por darte una muerte dolorosa si no haces lo que te ordenamos. —Decía a lo lejos, bambietta.

Tirando todo a su paso para bloquear el camino de los neófitos. La ojivioleta no sabia a donde correr. Las calles se hacían mas estrechas y la luz de los faroles, aun mas escasa.

Cada vez le costaba mas trabajo respirar. La ojivioleta ya no podía mas, le ardían los pulmones. El hecho de haber perdido tanta sangre le estaba cobrando factura.

—Nos estas dando algo de trabajo y yo muero de hambre. ¿Sabes?, estas logrando que me ponga de muy mal humor. Asi que detente ahora mismo, antes de que me ponga mas rabiosa y te de una muerte lenta y dolorosa. ¿Que dices, eh? !Responde!— Su mirada salvaje y vacía, se tornaba cada vez mas opaca. El hambre de la inmortal iba en aumento, así como su furia.

—Cálmate gissel. En pocos segundos, ella sera nuestra.— Sonreía Nnotria, satisfecho con su afirmación.

—Que fastidio. Ya no resisto mas.— Incrementando su velocidad; Dobla la esquina y grita enfurecida por la ausencia de la pelinegra —!Maldición! !Maldición! La hemos perdido. El jefe se pondrá furioso y yo mas, sino tengo mi comida ahora mismo.— Los ojos de gissel, ardían como flamas. Estaba extremadamente molesta; Destrozando todo a su paso.

—Tranquilízate gissel, la humana no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Sera mejor buscarla. Debe de estar escondida por estos lugares.

—Nnotria tiene razón. La humana no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Comencemos a buscar.— No muy lejos, la pelinegra temblaba dentro de uno de los contenedores de basura.

"No vengas por favor. No me llames. Sálvate tu." Sollozaba en un intento de contener todo el miedo que comenzaba a adueñarse de todo su cuerpo.

No podía apagar el celular, ya que ni siquiera lo tenia en vibrador. Si sonaba, descubrirían donde estaba y eso no podía ser.

No muy lejos de ahí, se encontraba el pelinegro, inquieto por la ultima llamada que le había hecho a rukia. Sabia que algo andaba mal. Aquella voz no era la de ella. Pero quería información, cosa que no consiguió.

Al fin, había llegado hasta la casa de la ojivioleta. Pero lo que vio no le dio buena señal.

Había sangre esparcida por todo el suelo. Macetas rotas y manchas en la pared. Alguien tuvo una especie de encuentro sangriento en aquel lugar y todo apuntaba a que rukia se había vuelto involucrada.

Los ojos del pelinegro demostraron miedo y sorpresa. Rukia estaba en peligro. Debía de encontrarla lo mas pronto posible, antes de que fuera tarde.

—Veo que estas algo inquieto. ¿Que sucede?— Una rubia, alta, de ojos celeste se acerca lentamente al pelinegro; Curiosa por saber que es lo que le ocurría.

—Rukia esta en peligro.

—¿La chica que ibas a presentar ante la familia?. Ya veo. Aizen debe de estar detrás de todo esto. Creo que necesitaras ayuda. No te preocupes, pronto estaré ahí; Mientras, corre.

—Gracias rangiku.— Corriendo a toda velocidad; Persiguiendo el rastro de sangre de la pelinegra; Kaien logra eludir el peligro que estaba mas cerca de lo que creía.

Golpeando y destruyendo todo a su paso. Gissel, estaba furiosa y llena de rabia. Estaba hambrienta y moría por encontrar a la ojivioleta. —Vamos a ver. contare hasta 3 y si no sales, yo misma iré por ti y me encargare de arrancarte la piel. !OÍSTE!—

Empapada su blusa, de sangre; Rukia no sabia que hacer. Estaba desangrándose. La hemorragia no había cesado y el pulso se hacia cada vez mas lento. Los segundos parecían eternos y el frió comenzaba a adueñarse de todo su ser.

—Calma, Gissel. En poco tiempo estarás devorándola. Solo tienes que ser paciente.

—Paciente. No se si te has dado cuenta, pero soy todo lo que tu quieras menos paciente. !Muero de hambre! y eso me vuelve loca. !Vamos! Sal de una maldita vez. !ESTÚPIDA HUMANA!

—Deberías de hacerle caso a Nnotria. No encontraremos a la humana a menos que dejemos de hacer ruido.

Mostrando los afilados colmillos, gissel suelta un grito ensordecedor; Poniendo de nervios a bambietta.

—Esta bien; Pero mas les vale encontrarla o me desquitare con ustedes.

—Hagamos le caso a gissel o su ira se volverá contra nosotros y sinceramente no me gustaría tener rasguños de chica para cuando le de la noticia a nuestro jefe.—Decia, algo irritado, Nnotria.

—Esta bien.— De pronto, todo quedo en silencio. Solo el ruido de la noche. Todo parecía tan solo, tan vació, que incluso daba la impresión que un carro fúnebre estuviera a punto de pasar.

—Vamos a ver... aquí, no esta. Aquí, tampoco. Veamos.— Comenzaban a buscar entre los contenedores. Cada vez mas cerca de donde se encontraba la ojivioleta.

_"No puede ser. Están cerca. ¿Que voy a hacer" _Se preguntaba, temiendo lo peor.

De pronto, un ruido. Un sonido proveniente de... su celular.

"No puede ser"

Abriendo los ojos de par en par; Con un intenso brillo en sus ojos salvajes. Gissel, sonríe para sus adentros y salta todo los contenedores. —Bingo!— En busca de su presa.

—Rukia. ¿Estas bien?. ¿Donde estas?. Estoy cerca de tu casa. Eh visto la sangre esparcida. ¿Que sucedió?.

Sollozando, contesta.

—Kaien. No vengas, vete a casa. Todo... esta bien.—

—Rukia, eso no es verdad. Dime donde estas. Iré por ti, ahora mismo.

—No, tu no puedes ve...— Abriendo y lanzando la tapa de el contenedor donde la ojivioleta se encontraba. La inmortal, alza del cuello a una pelinegra, muerta de miedo y con heridas profundas. Aun, con la sangre corriendo por su frente.

—¿Sabes?. Me causaste mucha irritación. Es hora de que compenses todo el mal rato. Veamos que tan bien sabes.— Lamiendo insistentemente la sangre fresca que aun corría por las heridas de la pelinegra.

Gimiendo de dolor y asco; Rukia no sabia que hacer. Estaba en las garras de gissel. Impotente, sin poder hacer nada.

—!Rukia!. !Contesta! ¿Donde estas?.— El pelinegro no lograba que ella respondiera. Nervioso, escucha los gemidos de dolor de la ojivioleta.

La llamada se corta. —!No!. !Rukia!. Esto no puede estar pasando. !Maldición! Esto no... — Segundos después. Un grito ensordecedor se hace presente. Era la voz de —!Dios mio!. Ruikiaaaaaaaaaa!— Corriendo a toda velocidad, pasa las dos cuadras en segundos. Como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pues sabia que algo mas valioso que su vida, estaba en juego. El amor de su vida, estaba en peligro y el debía de llegar a tiempo para salvarla, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Cada segundo era vital para la vida de la ojivioleta.

Al fin, llega y lo ve todo.

Estaban destrozando sus ropas y haciendo cortadas profundas en ambos brazos, para que la sangre fluyera con mayor facilidad. Ella, estaba muriendo.

—!Noooooooooooo!. !Aléjense de ella!. !Ahora mismo!— Esquivando todo a su paso, como un felino, toma a su primer rival y lo lanza contra la acera.

—Imbécil. Llegas tarde. Tu hembra no sobrevivirá a esta noche. En poco tiempo perderá toda la sangre que aun le queda. Si gustas, podríamos darte a probar un poco y si te portas bien, incluso, decirle a nuestro jefe que no llegaste a tiempo y que nosotros ya nos habíamos ido. ¿que te parece?. Tentador ¿Cierto?. — Ofrecía una divertida bambietta, con las garras manchadas de sangre.

—¿Ah?. ¿Que le paso a Nnotria?. ¿Por que esta tirado en la acera?

—Vaya, hasta que reacciones gissel. Creí que seguirías absorta en tu ira, aun, cuando ya hubieras efectuado tu cometido.

—Eres un idiota si piensas que me has vencido así por que si. Ahora veras— Levantándose con salvaje agilidad, Nnotria se lanza contra el pelinegro, quien, ahora se encontraba lanzándose contra bambietta.

—¿Es enserio?. ¿Tres contra 1?. Eso no luce nada justo. En verdad que no. Por que no, mejor luchan contra mi. Veamos si les gusta la fiesta que daré en su honor. Verán, estoy algo entusiasmado por tener a tales invitados en el festín que se han predispuesto a dar.— Aparece entre las sombras, un nuevo inmortal, con la emoción tatuada en su rostro. Detrás de el, una rubia de ojos celestes y a su lado, un rubio de cabellos ondulados, mostrando siempre una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Quien eres tu?— Pregunta intrigada bambietta.

—El hombre que dará una gran fiesta en su nombre. Ikkaku madarame.

—Hay, pero no seas descortés. Presentanos antes.— Dice, desconforme el pelirrubio.

—No es hora de presentaciones.— Grita furioso, Nnotria.

—Tienes razón. Yo vine aquí con el único fin, de acabar con unos cuantos idiotas; No a platicar.

Tomando la delantera en su primer ataque; Esquivando y mostrando sus afiladas garras como el acero, se lanza contra Nnotria.

Sorpresivamente, El pelinegro logra eludir el ataque contraatacando con una patada en el cráneo de ikkaku; Perdiendo el equilibrio, cae directo entre los contenedores, causando un gran estruendo.

En seguida, la pelirrubia se lanza contra bambietta y rose contra gissel, quien aun, se encontraba bebiendo la sangre que emanaba de una de las muñecas de la pelinegra. —No me parece correcto luchar contra una dama, pero en tu caso, creo que hay una gran excepción, tu tienes cara de todo, menos de una dama; Así, que prepárate por que no mantendré mi postura de caballero ante una neófita.— Levantándola de las greñas, forcejea y cuando se encuentra sin sangre que beber, comienza su ataque.

—Me las pagaras. Estúpido, engreído!— Rasgando como fiera, rompe la camisa de el pelirrubio. —Veo que estas muy ansiosa, linda gatita— Despertando la furia de gissel, ella deja de rasgar las ropas y... —No te atrevas a llamarme, nunca en tu maldita vida, !GATITA!— Aventándose contra rose, cae encima de el y se lanza contra su cuello.

Parecía como si hubieran abierto una jaula y seis fieras se encontraran en una pelea feroz, en la que todos estuvieran extasiados por salir vencedores, costara lo que costara.

Dirigiéndose, preocupado, el pelinegro por la ojivioleta, toma su cabeza entre sus piernas y comienza a sollozar desesperado. —Rukia... responde, por favor. Reacciona. No puedes morir aquí. No ahora. Mi cielo, ya llegue... Mírame; Te lo pido, yo, el ser que mas te ama en el mundo y moriría por ti. Por favor, regresa a mi... No me dejes solo. No ahora. Yo te necesito, eres mi vida. Jamas pensé en tener que enamorarme, hasta que llegaste a mi vida. Tan frágil, tan herida, pero logre lo que tu pensabas, jamas podría alguien lograr. Logre que me amaras; Logre que perdonaras a los hombres; Que creyeras una vez mas en el amor. !Por favor!, !Por favor! !Te lo suplico! ... No mueras.—Aquellas lagrimas rodaron por su rostro, hasta caer el rostro manchado de sangre, de rukia.

La muerte estaba al acecho y El, solo sabia una cosa: La mujer que mas amaba en el mundo, estaba a punto de morir si no hacia algo rápido.

—!Kaien! Reacciona, debes de llevarte inmediatamente a rukia de aquí. !Vete! Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos. No te preocupes por nosotros; Estaremos bien.— Gritaba en un acto deliberado de zafarse de bambietta, quien estaba asfixiandola con el antebrazo.

—Rangiku... Esta bien. Gracias.— El cuerpo de la ojivioleta estaba frió, sus latidos casi no se escuchaban. Todo parecía indicar que no le quedaba mucho tiempo.

—!A no! De aquí no te vas. !No dejare que te lleves mi alimento!.— Chillaba con furia, Gissel.

—Apártate de mi camino. No dejare que le vuelvan a hacer daño.

—Eso no es algo que tu puedas decidir. Ahora mismo veras por que— Aullando de rabia contenida, llama a mas neófitos cercanos al lugar y ordena un ataque sorpresivo.— Es hora de que comience el festín. —Maten...— Repentinamente alguien impide su orden. —!Alto!— Posteriormente, un peliplata se deja entrever, saliendo de su posición de ataque.

—¿Ah?. ¿Por que has ordenado que cese mi orden?. Te recuerdo que nuestras ordenes fueron...— Interrumpiendo a la pelinegra irascible, el peliplata se muestra ante todos.

—No es necesario que me recuerdes la orden. Asumiré las consecuencias; Pero si mal no recuerdan, esta noche, yo doy las ordenes dentro del grupo. Incluida tu, Gissel. Así, que te ordeno que ceses la orden y que te mantengas en tu posición. Creo que es hora de una retirada.

—Pero !Jefe!

—Creo que es mejor que le hagamos caso al jefe; Por el momento es mejor que nos vayamos. Si lo piensas de esta manera, ya cumplimos con la orden; La hembra del kurosaki esta casi muerta; No llegara con vida hasta mañana.

—!No es justo!. Ustedes, ¿Que no escucharon?. Es hora de irnos. Pero como van.— Da media vuelta y comienza a retirarse, pero antes le recrimina al peliplata —¿y ahora?, ¿que piensas?, ¿que no voy a comer?. Necesito alimentarme. !Estoy hambrienta!

La expresión del peliplata permanecía inalterable. —Entiendo... As, dale a Gissel lo que pide.—

De pronto un rostro tan bello y blanco como el mármol, se hace presente. —...Gin—

—Rangiku... ¿Como has estado?. Sigues igual de hermosa que siempre; Hace tanto que no nos vemos.— Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro del peliplata, pero esta, no reflejaba nada.

El, seguía igual que siempre, a diferencia de que, ya no era el mismo por dentro. Algo había cambiado; y es que hacia tanto que ellos habían dejado de verse. Dos amantes, separados por los clanes. Ellos debían de decidir; Lastimosamente para ambos, sus opiniones no eran las mismas.

Ella, quería paz y vivir entre las sombras; El, quería ser libre, aunque eso significara la guerra.

—Jefe, aquí esta lo que ordeno— El rostro de la pelirrubia se estremeció ante la escena. Aquello, la horrorizaba.

Dos chicas gemían y gritaban de dolor al sentir las dolorosas cortadas, hechas por as, para abrir el apetito de los demás y aceptaran la retirada, de una manera un poco gustosa.

Los ojos de gissel brillaron como una bestia ante su nueva presa.

Milagrosamente la ojivioleta logra abrir los ojos.

Lamentablemente, justo en el momento equivocado.

—!Hinamori!. !Nemu!— Logro susurrar la ojivioleta; Cosa que lleno de esperanza al pelinegro. —Rukia... No te preocupes, ahora mismo te llevaremos aun lugar para que sanes. — Perdiendo la consciencia por la tremenda impresión al ver aquella escena.

Sus amigas estaban en peligro y ella no podía hacer nada; Ahora mismo, ella estaba al borde de la muerte y ellos no podían hacer nada. Era ella o sus amigas. La decisión estaba tomada.

—Es hora de irnos. As, llévate la comida hasta que lleguemos, por ningún motivo dejes que gissel acabe con ellas.— Por alguna razón, el peliplata sabia que aquellas palabras causaban esperanza dentro de la pelirrubia. Sabia que no podía lograr que lo perdonara, pero tampoco podía odiarlo; y el no le daría mas motivos para que comenzara a hacerlo. Pero ella debía de aceptar que eso era lo que el había decidió. Eso era lo que el era ahora. Un miembro de "la secta".

Aquellos instantes en que sus miradas cruzaron por ultima vez, aquella noche, se volvieron dolorosas para ambos; Pronto, todo seria eco de aquel encuentro, pero ella sabia que en su corazón, la herida seguía fresca como aquella noche en que, El se fue.

**_..._**

Corriendo a toda velocidad; Kaien sabia lo que tenia que hacer, debía de llevar a rukia, lo antes posible, con su padre, el sabría que hacer.

Por años, isshin practico su profesión, el de ser doctor; Lo cual le había otorgado la habilidad de resistir la sangre humana. Ahora, aquella humana necesitaba de su ayuda. Aunque eso a simple vista, fuera ridículo.

Bajo del coche el cuerpo débil de la ojivioleta, perdida en su inconsciencia. Aun sangraba y piel comenzaba a estar muy abajo de su temperatura normal. Su vida se le escapaba de sus manos.

—!Isshin!. !Baja de inmediato! Necesito tu ayuda. Padre, por favor.—

Enseguida, alguien bajo con pasos ágiles de las escaleras —¿Que sucede?— Alto, musculoso y de apariencia amable, aparece en escena.

—Ella... esta muriendo; Necesito que la cures.— Llorando, con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.

—Haré todo lo que este en mis manos. Hijo, no te preocupes, todo estará bien.— Cargando el cuerpo de rukia, sube al cuarto especial donde tenían todo lo relacionado con medicina. Para ser doctor de un prestigiado hospital, el debía de tener todo en casa cuando no estuviera atendiendo a sus pacientes. —Masaki, ocupo de tu ayuda. Ve por bolsas de sangre; Haremos una transfusión lo antes posible.— La mujer de cabellos castaños y belleza incomparable, mostró tal preocupación, a pesar de que fuera hacia una completa extraña, ella tenia que ser la novia de su hijo y por ende, ya la consideraba de su familia, incluso, antes de que se la presentaran.

—!Madre! Permiteme ayudar, por favor.— La voz cálida surgió —Hijo, por favor, déjame hacer lo que me pidió tu padre; Ahora mismo tu no puedes hacer nada. Déjanos encargarnos a nosotros. Todo saldrá bien.— Dedicándole aquellas palabras de aliento, corre por las bolsas.

Kaien estaba destrozado, se sentía confundido. El no sabia que hacer.

Los minutos pasaron, nadie bajaba a decirle nada. El, tenia que averiguar que pasaba.

Subiendo las escaleras abre la puerta con súbito apremio e isshin lo anima a bajar, ella debía descansar.

Las horas transcurrieron y la mujer de cabellos castaños bajo a darle las buenas noticias; La ojivioleta se había salvado.

—!Madre! ¿Puedo verla?

—Ahora no es muy conveniente, podría despertar y eso no es bueno ahora.

—Entiendo, pero entiéndeme tu a mi, necesito verla, necesito ver con mis propios ojos que ella descansa tranquila, sino, yo no se que haré. Madre, por favor, ayúdame a no volverme loco. Aun, tengo en mente aquella imagen grabada. No puedo dejar de pensar que por mi culpa, tuvo un encuentro con la muerte. Hubiera muerto si no llego a tiempo.—

—Hijo, entiende que no fue tu culpa.— Cabizbajo; El pelinegro muestra su rostro demacrado. —Claro que fue mi culpa. Ellos dijeron que se les había dado orden de dar muerte a todas las hembras de nuestro clan. Rukia, incluida. Madre, incluso, tu estas en peligro.— Aquella mirada dulce y tranquilizadora que, siempre, le otorgaba masaki, lograba apaciguar el dolor y el sufrimiento que tenia en el fondo de su corazón.

Durante años, intento superar la muerte de su primera compañera; Al igual que rukia, era una humana.

Jamas logro comprender, por ese entonces, cuan frágiles podían ser los humanos. Hasta que, sucedió.

**_Flashback..._**

La noche clamaba su mas alto cenit. El, apenas había vivido escasos cien años; Pero moría por saber que era vivir, estando muerto.

Pasaba horas enteras en las afueras de la ciudad, siempre, metiéndose en líos. Siempre confiado, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Entro a un club nocturno; Estaba lleno. La música a todo lo que daba.

Coqueteando y bailando; Gozando; Experimentando que se sentía estar rodeado de humanos.

Hasta que ella entro. Hermosa. Rebosante de vida.

El, quedo prendado, sus ojos, su rostro, toda ella, parecía un ángel tallado en mármol.

Decidido, acepta el reto. Conquistar a aquel ser, de hermosa mirada.

No tardo mucho en entablar una platica con ella.

Los días pasaban, ellos se iban enamorando mas. Jamas creyó que podría llegar a ser tan feliz; Jamas pensó en llegar a conocer el amor de aquella manera.

Todo parecía tan perfecto, como un sueño. Hasta que ella descubrió lo que el era y el, no pudo mentir mas.

Ambos guardaban secretos: El de El: Ser un inmortal. El de ella, odiarlos, por el solo hecho de saber su existencia y la forma de alimentarse de humanos.

Tardo un tiempo, pero al final, su amor pudo mas. Ella, acepto ser su compañera y El, convertirla; Pero no todo era tan fácil como parecía.

Kaien, no tenia la experiencia necesaria para convertirla y cuando lo intento, no fue lo suficientemente hábil.

Aquel día, fue fatal para ambos.

Al abrir los ojos, estaba convertida; Pasaba por su primera fase: Neófita. Sin experiencia ni nadie que la guiara. Pues kaien había nacido como inmortal; El, jamas tuvo que pasar por esa fase. No sabia como manejar lo.

Salto por la ventana, llena de furia y sedienta de sangre. El, intento contenerla, forcejearon y ella intento morderlo, en un intento, lo logro.

Con gran éxtasis, comenzaba a beber y con los segundos, a calmarse. Kaien la amaba tanto que por ella, hubiera muerto. La dejo que siguiera y siguiera, encima de el, como un león frente a su presa. Hasta que su hermano llego y la empujo lejos de El.

Estaba fuera de si; Enloquecida, trato de lanzarse contra ichigo, pero El, era mas hábil. Le incrusto una lanza contra el costado de ella y comenzó a desangrarse.

Todo paso tan rápido que ninguno de los dos lograba entender.

Salio de aquel lugar en su forma de neófita y fue directo a la ciudad; Ahí, empezó a atacar a las personas. El, no podía permitirlo.

En uno de sus ataques, kaien la encontró, asesinando a un humano. Era salvaje y bestial; no la reconocía. Lucho contra ella; Y logro que perdiera la conciencia.

Destrozado; La encerró en uno de los cuartos de la mansión. Su familia no estaba de acuerdo, pero accedieron.

Nunca, nadie supo por que, pero ella jamas logro recuperar la cordura. Era como una infección, una especie de virus que hacia que, una vez entrada en la fase de neófita, jamas pasara a su etapa final. Algo debió haber pasado. Pero jamas se aclaro nada.

El, no quería dejarla ir y su familia opto por dormirle hasta que descubrieran la cura.

Su cuerpo yacía congelado; Hasta que una noche, robaron su cuerpo.

Durante días, semanas, meses y años la buscaron, pero nunca se encontró el menor rastro. Ella había desaparecido.

Kaien quiso matarse mas de una vez, pero jamas lo logro. El siempre recordaría y viviría atormentado por el recuerdo de aquella, la que una vez amo y desapareció.

¿Su nombre?.. Miyako. Aunque para el, era otro. Uno que solo debía de ser pronunciado por las personas que nacieron sin voz, por los seres intangibles que nadie puede ver, ni oir, un nombre tan hermoso que la faz de la tierra quedara fascinado de solo oírlo. El le había dado... el nombre de la musa.

El tiempo paso y dentro de las paredes de un cuarto de acero, se encontraba el único recuerdo que tenia de aquella mujer. El vivo retrato de ella; Pero en el máximo esplendor que solía otorgar un monstruo; Aunque eso, eso no lo sabia El.

_**...Fin del flashback**_

Al entrar al cuarto sentía como si su alma se cayera en pedazos. Ahí estaba ella, frágil y pálida como la muerte vestida de seda.

Entornado la mirada; No quería observar el cuerpo inerte de la ojivioleta, por que sabia que era por El, que la habían atacado. Su solo apellido era, ya, una maldición.

—...Rukia. Perdóname, por favor. Por mi culpa, ahora, te encuentras postrada en esta cama; Inconsciente; Sin poder moverte. Estuviste al borde de la muerte por mi causa. Jamas podre hacer que olvides esto, pero... quiero que sepas, que pese a todo. Yo te amo. No te puedo obligar a que te quedes a mi lado, pero te juro, por lo mas sagrado que tengo, que nunca permitiré que te vuelvan a hacer daño. No me importa tener que volverme tu sombra. Rukia...— Agacha la mirada y se inclina para besarla.

—Hijo, necesitamos hablar.—

—Seguro que puede esperar.—

—No. Hijo, por favor.— Insistió Isshin.

El ojiverde no tardo en dar media vuelta y despedirse. No se dio cuenta que la pelinegra estaba recuperando la consciencia.

**_..._**

Encerrados en el despacho; Ambos parecían tensos. Kaien sabia por que lo había llamado. El, quería que hablaran sobre su verdad.

—Kaien, se que esto es muy difícil para ti. Sabes que tampoco es fácil para mi, siempre, e querido tu felicidad; Pero esta vez, no puedo aceptar que tengas a la muchacha engañada. Se que no es tu intención, se que la amas, se te nota en la mirada. Quisiera poder hacer algo, si estuviera en mis manos yo...—

—Padre, por favor. No me pidas eso. Ella no esta lista, yo no puedo decirle eso. Si se lo digo, la perdería.—

—¿Como estas tan seguro de eso?. Ella te ama, sino ¿por que no te dijo su paradero?. Ella quería que salieras vivo de ahí.

—Y eso por eso mismo, ella se sacrifico por mi, cuando no tenia que hacerlo. Yo soy el único culpable. Después de lo que le sucedió esta noche, ella nos a de considerar unos monstruos; Y no la culpo.

—Hijo, por favor; Escúchame. Ella no te puede considerar un monstruo, por que tu no hiciste nada.—

—Eso, por eso mismo. No hice nada para que no la lastimaran. Llegue tarde y no pude salvarla de sus mordidas, de sus gritos, de sus maldiciones, de sus rostros y atrocidades; Por poco mas y no logro salvar su alma...

De pronto, un abrazo largo y prolongado se hace presente. No podia hacer nada para que el dejara de sufrir, pero siempre, penso que un abrazo serviria de consuelo, ante el devastador dolor.

—Kaien... el virus que contrajo miyako, tiempo atrás. El mismo que la volvió loca. Al parecer... lo tienen los neófitos. Repetidas mordidas en el cuerpo, hacen que el veneno corra con mayor efecto; Si la persona que a sido mordida comienza a moverse, el incipiente virus se esparce con mayor rapidez.

Lograste traerla a tiempo para evitar que ella se convirtiera en lo mismo que se convirtió miyako, en un...— Inesperadamente, calla ante la pronunciación de lo inevitable. Des hace el abrazo.

—Dilo... un monstruo

—Sabes que aun, busco el antídoto; Pero es muy difícil. Sin la sangre original de nuestros padres, es casi imposible que lo logre.

—Entonces... rukia podría...

—No. No, a menos que vuelva a ser mordida por otro neófito en repetidas ocasiones.

—Uno solo.

—Ahora entiendes por que debes de decirle la verdad. Rukia no podrá entenderte ni amarte por completo hasta que conozca tu verdadera naturaleza.

—No puedo. !Entiende! No puedo decirle la verdad.

—Tienes que reaccionar y entrar en razón, ella entenderá, tienes que aceptarlo; !De una o de otra manera ella se dará cuenta!

Un silencio estremecedor reino en toda la habitación.

—¿Por que estas tan seguro?. Acaso, ¿tu se lo piensas decir?

—No. Ten por seguro que yo no le dire nada.

—!¿Entonces?!

—Pero tu hermano si. El... viene esta noche.

El impacto fue abrasador. Kaien no sabia que hacer. Su hermano pronto vendria y no habria vuelta atras, sino se lo decia, pronto, a rukia, todo acabaria.

—¿Estas seguro?.

—Tus hermanas llamaron esta mañana. El, escapo. Ellas vienen detras de el. Pero sabes muy bien que yo no le puedo negar la entrada a tu hermano. Yo le amo, al igual que a ti y a tus hermanas. No puedo alejarlo de nosotros; Aunque siga con la idea de alimentarse de los humanos.

—Gracias por decirme a tiempo. Es hora de actuar.

—Hijo. !Espera! ¿A donde vas?.

—Me voy; Y conmigo me llevo a rukia. No estaremos aqui para cuando El, llegue.

—!No puedes hacer eso! Ella esta muy debil aun. No puedes irte asi como asi. Escuchame !Kaien!

Abriendo la puerta de par en par; Entra desesperado a la habitacion donde yacia el cuerpo de rukia. Detras de El, sus padres.

—Hijo, ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?— Pregunto; Desesperada masaki.

—Me voy. Conmigo me llevo a rukia. No podemos estar aqui, ni un minuto mas.

—Pero, ¿Por que?. — Preguntaba; Angustiada, por la repentina decicison de el pelinegro.

—El, ya sabe que su hermano vendra. No quiere tener un enfrentamiento. ¿No es asi?.

—Exacto. El, vendra decidido a quedarse en casa y rukia no esta estable, aun. El... podria atacarla y yo no me pienso dar el lujo de ello.

—Hijo, por favor. ¿Te estas escuchando?. !Estas tachando a tu propio hermano de ser un monstruo!.

—No me interesa. Lo unico que me importa, ahora; Es la seguridad de ella y nada mas. Otra cosa, antes de irnos, madre, te pido que me traigas un abrigo para ella. No quiero que el frio de la noche le haga mas daño a su cuerpo de lo que ya esta.

—No escuchas ni a tu propia madre; Aun asi, no discutire mas, contigo. Es tu decision y eh de respetarla.— Acepto el pelinegro.

Masaki no sabia que mas decir y asintiendo, corrio en busca de un abrigo.

—Espero que estes haciendo lo correcto. No tengo nada mas que hacer aqui. Bajare a esperar a tu hermano. — Asintiendo; Ambos se despiden con la mirada.

**_..._**

Segundos despues; Alguien llama a la puerta.

Uno de los sirvientes abre y una silueta alta, hace acto de presencia; Portando una chamarra con capucha, ocultando su rostro. —Shhh, no digas nada, quiero darles una sorpresa— Sonriendo, desaparece.

—¿Quien era?— Pregunta, curioso isshin.

—Nadie señor.— El sirviente pasa a retirarse; Desconcertado, baja a averiguar y al abrir la puerta, dos miradas ansiosas y felices se lanzan contra su cuello, dandole un fuerte abrazo. —!Papa!, Al fin, ya estamos aquí.— Alegre, responde al abrazo, con el mismo fervor. —!Karin!, !Yuzu!. !Hijas mias!. Cuanto las e extrañado. ¿Por que le hacen esto a su padre ¿eh?. Ni una carta, ni una llamada diaria que me diga que mis niñas están bien. Debería de castigarlas por hacerle eso a su padre.—

—!Ves! Por eso te dije que le habláramos. El viejo luego se pone de dramático.— Decía, una pelinegra, alta, de ojos negros y tez, pálida.

—No importa que nos castigue. Estoy feliz de poder abrazar a nuestro padre y saber que llegamos antes que nuestro hermano. — Festejaba la pelicastaña.

—¿Ah?, Que extraño que El, aun no haya llegado.— Inquiría, extrañada, la pelinegra.

**_..._**

Arriba; Kaien, acomodaba lo mas delicadamente posible en sus brazos a la ojivioleta. Pues lucia tan frágil, como una muñeca de porcelana, la cual, con el mas débil movimiento podría romperse.

—Conmigo estaras a salvo, iremos a una casa cerca del lago. Ahí te repondrás y cuando te hayas recuperado, volveremos a tu casa y ahí te explicare todo.— El amor que le profesaba a la ojivioleta era tan intenso que no quería perderle. Besaba con delicadeza cada parte de su rostro; No quería hacerle daño.

El frió de sus besos comenzó a despertar lentamente a la pelinegra. Quien aun estaba en recuperación.

—Kaien... Estas aquí...

—Mi amor. Aquí estoy.

—No te vayas por favor. Necesito estar cerca de ti. Tengo miedo...

—No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí. No permitiré que nada malo te suceda.

—Ahora lo recuerdo. Ellos eran... ¿Que eran esas cosas?— Los recuerdos llegaron a su mente. Los rostros, el ataque, todo. Ellos querían matarla; Pero ellos no eran normales; Ellos eran monstruos.

—Ellos me atacaron. Dijeron que querían matar a todas las mujeres de tu familia ¿Por que?. Kaien, dime ¿Por que?— Bajando de sus brazos; Tambalea ante los recuerdos y el esfuerzo.

—Tranquilízate rukia, aun no estas bien. Ven, deja que te cargue y vamos al carro. Tenemos que irnos.

—¿Por que?. ¿Por que tenemos que irnos?. ¿En donde estamos?.

—Estamos en mi casa. No te puedo decir por que, pero debemos irnos.

—No entiendo. Kaien, tienes que decirme que esta pasando. ¿Por que siento que tu sabes mas de lo que yo se?. ¿Por que huimos?. —La ojivioleta comenzaba a desesperarse y a inquietarse.

—Rukia, escucha. Ahora mismo no te puedo decir nada. Tienes que confiar en mi. Por favor. Yo te dire todo; Pero primero hay que irnos de aquí. Ahora mismo.

—¿Me dirás todo?. Kaien... ¿Que sabes tu de esos seres?. Los viste, no eran normales, ellos eran unos...— Aquellas palabras le dolían con todo su ser, por eso cubrió la boca temblorosa de la pelinegra, tenia miedo de escuchar aquello, de viva voz de ella.

—Lo se... Yo lo se. Creo que es justo que te diga la verdad.

—¿Verdad?. ¿Que verdad?. !Habla! Kaien.

—Rukia, la verdad es que yo soy... —Antes de que lograra articular las palabras adecuadas; Alguien entra en el cuarto, sin permiso.

—!Vaya! !Vaya! Pero que tenemos aqui. Nada mas y nada menos que a mi querido hermanito y su noviecita. Pero ¿que?, ¿Enserio no piensas saludarme?. Mira que no e venido hasta acá para ser ignorado.— Lentamente salio de la penumbra y dejo entrever su rostro. El pelinegro toma su lugar en pose defensiva, colocando atrás de El, a la ojivioleta.

—Vamos... ni siquiera me piensas presentar a la chica. Pero que descortesía. Me presento, mi nombre es ichigo... kurosaki ichigo. —Aquella mirada tan retadora y a la vez, tan seductora, era irresistible. Sus ojos, su rostro, todo su ser.

Portaba tan solo una chamarra negra, pantalones de mezclilla. Pero aun así, lucia tan deslumbrante, que hasta mirar dolía.

—Veo que ninguno de los dos piensa hablar. ¿Que?, Acaso, ¿me tienen miedo? Jajajajajaja ¿estan bromeando?.

—¿Que haces aqui? Ichigo.

—¿Como que, que hago aqui?. Esta es tambien mi casa. ¿Piensas correrme?.

—No, de hecho, nosotros ya nos vamos.— Tomando del brazo a rukia, pasan a toda prisa de lado de ichigo; Pero no contaban con algo, El, se habia vuelto experto en hubicar humanos. Su olor los delataba y mas cuando estaban heridos.

—!Momento!— Bloqueando el paso de la ojivioleta, la separa de kaien. —Aqui hay algo extraño. Ella huele... diferente.— Acercando su nariz, respira su aroma.

La pelinegra queda paralizada, algo dentro de ella, le decia que El, era peligroso y que debia de guardar distancia, pero era demasiado tarde.

—Tu olor es similar al de una...— El pelinegro inetrrumpe con intensida. Casi gritando. —Alto ahi, ichigo. No te permito que toques a rukia. — Ambos estaban en una situacion en la que cualquiera de los dos, saltaría al ataque. —No te atrevas a decirlo.— Sentencio el pelinegro.

—Esta bien. No lo diré, pero ella huele diferente y eso no lo puedes negar. Los dejare ir, por que veo que tienen mucha prisa, pero averiguare que sucede y no podrás evitarlo. — Amenazo el pelinaranja.

De momento había logrado escapar de su hermano, pero la noche no estaba de su lado. Masaki subió con el abrigo lo mas rápido que pudo, sin notar la presencia de ichigo. Gran error. —Kaien, aquí esta la chamarra para la humana. Enserio ¿Ya tienen que irse?.—

El rostro de el pelinegro se lleno de alarma. Algo muy malo pasaría, ahora que el pelinaranja sabia que la ojivioleta era una mortal.

La habitación, de pronto, se volvió en silencio. Un silencio aterrador.

El pelinaranja volteo y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro. —Con que de eso se trataba. Ella no es como nosotros. Ella, es una... humana.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado este tercer capitulo de este mi nuevo fic3 "Besos de sangre"**

**les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus comentarios sobre este capitulo n,n, y si abra ichiruki, pero primero le tengo que dar entrada primero al bueno de la historia para que haya trama, luego entrara en accion el chico malo, si nenes, ichigo aparece en el siguiente capi, NO SERA KAIEN X RUKIA, si es su duda, el principio si, pero lo demas no ;=) aclarado eso, ahora si, hasta la vista!**

**Atte: Akari Otonashi**


	4. Chapter 4: Enfrentamientos

_**Disclaimer: **_Kaien kurosaki "humano" de día... vampiro de noche, un día conoce a rukia kuchiki una ojivioleta procedente de otro país, llegando a vivir en la misma mansión por azares del destino, volviendo una semana después su hermano ichigo kurosaki, quien a diferencia de sus familiares no tolera a los humanos, perdiendo el control con su solo aroma.

Konnichiwa :D! Aquí les traigo la continuación de mi fic3 Espero sea de su agrado :3

_**posdata:**_ y la pregunta sera... ¿que les pareció este capitulo?, déjenme sus comentarios, realmente me alegran el día y me inspiran a continuar el fic *u*

_**Posdata 2:**_ Los personajes que aquí se mencionan son pertenecientes a tite kubo sensei *u*

* * *

_**—Capitulo 4: ****Enfrentamientos****—**_

Eh aquí, los limites de su grandeza. Un inmortal que teme ser descubierto a la luz del día y que se esconde entre las sombras para no ser hallado, en el esplendor de su verdad... se encuentra la lucha contra sus demonios, siempre, tratando de encerrar los restos del vació de su alma herida.

**...**

La noche pronunciaba un tenue susurro de advertencia; Como si estuviera anunciando un acontecimiento siniestro.

El aire tenia ese ligero toque a... tragedia.

Dentro de aquella mansión, llena de grandeza a la luz del día, pero, también, llena de secretos a la luz de la noche, acontecía lo inevitable; El descubrimiento de un ser sobrenatural y lleno de poder, al fin se daría a conocer; A pesar de que su misma mención, conllevara una dolorosa decisión.

**...**

El tiempo parecía haberse congelado.

Nadie pensó, jamas, que algo así podría ocurrir.

La tensión crecía y la sensación de una inevitable batalla funesta, esperaba, amenazante, a que alguno de los dos inmortales diera el primer paso.

Erguida lo suficiente como para apreciarlo, en la negra inmensidad que los rodeaba, observa, al fin, al dueño de aquella silueta escondida en aquel cuarto.

Alto y fuerte. Bajo la escasa luz de la noche, oscilante y azulada. su cabello espeso y naranja adquiría una tonalidad mas oscura.

Sin embargo, aquellos ojos expresaban decisión y diversión, pero, también, peligro. Un inminente y voraz peligro. El pelinaranja no sabia por que su hermano había traído a una humana a la mansión. Lo único que sabia, era que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de alimentarse de una mortal; O al menos eso pensaba.

Habían pasado poco mas de medio año, desde que su padre "el viejo" lo hubiera mandado lejos su hogar, con sus hermanas, para que aprendiera a alimentarse de las bestias del bosque y no de los humanos. Pero él era persistente. Tanto, que hacia creer a sus hermanas que ya había aceptado su forma de vida, con tal de regresar a las andadas desde la comodidad de su hogar. Pero nada de eso era cierto, él se escabullía de sus aposentos cuando sus hermanas se tomaban el tiempo para hacer sus deberes y mantener sus vidas en orden.

Jamas aceptaría renunciar a la sangre de los mortales. Ya que ellos llevaban en sus venas "lo mas cercano a la gloria", aunque, siempre fueran vistos como seres inferiores ante los profundos ojos de aquel inmortal de cabellos naranjas.

Cada quien mantenía su postura.

El pelinegro defendiendo a la única persona que había logrado amar en años y que le había devuelto sus esperanzas y sueños, centrados en una eternidad juntos. Sin duda alguna, aquella menuda ojivioleta con piel de porcelana y ojos violaceos era su ser mas preciado y no permitiría que las incontrolables ansias de sangre de su hermano, le arrebatara lo único que aun lo mantenía en pie; Aunque con ello, le fuese la vida.

—Dime... ¿que hace una humana en nuestra mansión? ¿no se suponía que nadie de aquí se alimentaba de mortales? oh es acaso que, al fin, han vuelto a cambiar las reglas para bien?. Hermano, yo sabia que este momento llegaría.— Inquiría con cierta ironía el pelinaranja. Interesado en aquellas respuestas. Pues en cuanto le confirmaran lo que el suponía, no dudaría en ser el primero en lanzarse contra aquella ojivioleta. Con el único propósito de saciar aquella sed ardiente que le comenzaba a quemar la garganta, pues las heridas de la pelinegra aun no habían cerrado en su totalidad y aun emanaban un intenso olor a sangre fresca que no podía dejar de ser percibido por el inmortal.

Los músculos del pelinegro comenzaban a tensarse mas de la cuenta.

Lo tenia claro, si su hermano se lanzaba contra rukia, él lo haría contra ichigo. Sin importarle nada.

—Ichigo, te lo advierto. No digas nada de lo que después te puedas arrepentir. Deja todo esto por la paz y no te busques mas problemas.— Advertía con determinación el ojiverde.

—No has respondido a ninguna de mis preguntas, hermano. Oh ¿acaso quieres que sea yo quien indague y decida mis propias respuestas?— Sonreía sarcásticamente el pelinaranja.

—Por favor, tranquilícense los dos. Ichigo, deja en paz a tu hermano, él sabe lo que hace. Y tu, kaien vete ahora mismo con ella, yo me encargare de tu hermano.— Ordenaba nerviosamente masaki. Sabia que nada bueno saldría del hecho de pensar si quiera, dejar a ese par, discutiendo hasta que ella trajera a isshin.

—Vayámonos rukia.— Tomando del brazo a la pelinegra, el ojiverde comenzaba a dirigirse hacia la puerta, aun, con los nervios y la furia comprimida.

—!No!. Yo no me voy de aquí hasta que me expliques de que trata todo esto. ¿Por que tu hermano se dirige a mi como "mortal"?. ¿por que dijo que ustedes se alimentan de humanos? Necesito una explicación y la necesito ahora. No puedo seguir huyendo de algo que ni siquiera yo misma se que es.

—No es momento de responder preguntas rukia, lo único que debes de entender es que este lugar, ahora mismo, no es seguro. No, hasta que mi hermano entienda.

—¿A donde creen que van?. Esto aun no a terminado. Vamos, chicos, aun tenemos mucho de que hablar.— Preguntaba el pelinaranja con un ligero toque a... peligro en aquella voz venenosa.

—Ichigo, por favor. Entiende. Kaien tiene derecho a elegir, al igual que todos.—Suplicaba masaki, con los nervios a flor de piel.

—¿Enserio?, madre. Entonces, yo, también, puedo elegir...

—Claro, ahora déjalos ir.

—elijo... obedecer a mis instintos— Aquel rostro comenzaba a expresar advertencia.

—¿Que esta sucediendo?... Si no me explicas ahora mismo, entonces, le preguntare a alguien mas.

—Decirte ¿que cosa?. ¿que eres una insignificante humana?, ¿que nuestra raza es superior a la suya?

—¿A que te refieres con "tu raza"?— Preguntaba una ojivioleta inquieta por saber lo que el pelinaranja tenia que decir.

—!Cállate de una buena vez! No tienes nada que decirle. Si te atreves a decirle, si quiera que...— Kaien deseaba con todas sus fuerzas el haberse llevado, antes, a rukia, pero ya era demasiado tarde... todo estaba a punto de descubrirse.

—Jajaja vaya, vaya, vaya, pero que cosas. Como pude ser tan distraído. Mi hermanito querido no te a dicho nada, aun. Con razón tanto alboroto.— Reía sardonicamente el pelinaranja.

—... Te lo advertí— Cerrando los puños; El pelinegro se lanza contra su hermano.

Con gran velocidad ichigo se aparta y comienza la batalla.

—!Paren! !Paren de una buena vez!— Gritaba, asustada, masaki, al ver a sus dos hijos pelear.

—Llévate a rukia de aquí— Pedía, un irritado ojiverde; Quien se encontraba conteniendo al pelinaranja con ambos brazos.

—Rukia, !Vayámonos!

—... ¿Que es lo que son?— Miraba, aterrada la ojivioleta, aquel espectáculo. Dos fuerzas imponentes con el poder de titanes, peleando en aquella habitación. Ambos mostraban sus afilados colmillos y de pronto, de pronto sus enormes garras.

—¿Quieres saber que es lo que somos?— Alzaba la voz, el inmortal. —¿Realmente quieres saber...?— El puño cerrado de el ojiverde da en el blanco. La sangre comienza a correr del labio inferior del pelinaranja, empujando, después, el cuerpo de su hermano contra la pared y cerrando ambas manos contra su cuello. —No te atrevas.— Decía un pelinegro dispuesto a todo.

—Rukia, vamos...

—No me iré de aquí hasta que él diga lo que tenga que decir. Ahora, habla y dime que esta pasando de una buena vez.— Confundida y llena de miedo; Pues no entendía que era lo que sucedía, la pelinegra.

—Iré por isshin— Informo, una desesperada masaki.

—Si tanto quieres saber la verdad, entonces... tendrás que rogar mas. Al fin de cuentas eres solo una simple mortal y por ende no me puedes dar ordenes.

—!Ya basta! !Ya me estoy cansando de que me llames "mortal" y kaien no me diga nada. !Ahora mismo me van a decir que esta sucediendo! o yo me largo.

—No, no puedes irte, estas mal herida.— Decía desesperado el pelinegro, aun, con ambas manos sobre el cuello de ichigo.

—Eso es lo que debiste de haber hecho desde un principio. Una humana como tu, no debería estar ni un segundo en lugares peligrosos como este. — Furioso. El ojiverde toma del cuello al pelinaranja y estrella contra la repisa, destruyendo todo a su alrededor.

Levantándose con rapidez, ichigo comienza a lanzar golpes contra su hermano.

Estaba disfrutando aquel enfrentamiento, sin duda alguna. De alguna manera se estaba desquitando con èl, todo el tiempo que lo mantuvieron lejos de su hogar; Aunque kaien no tuviera la culpa.

Reaccionando con gran habilidad, kaien toma se lanza de nuevo contra ichigo y ruedan sobre el piso del pequeño cuarto.

Los objetos caían con gran estruendo; Los muebles se rompían con el solo acto; Todo era devastado por un par de hermanos con una increíble fuerza.

Hasta que el pelinaranja se canso de responder a los golpes y comenzó a pelear de verdad.

Garras del tamaño de largas y afiladas cuchillas aparecieron en las manos de ichigo.

El grito ahogado de uno de los inmortales, hizo estremecer a la ojivioleta. Kaien acababa de ser herido en uno de los costados. Su sangre fluía sin parar, pero eso no impidió que él, también, atacara con sus puños en cuerpo magullado del pelinaranja, sin percatarse de que ichigo ya había armado su siguiente plan de ataque. Uno en el cual, él podría quedarse solo con la ojivioleta unos segundos, suficientes para probar su sangre.

Tomando el cuerpo de kaien, para luego, lanzarlo contra la ventana.

El grito estremecedor de la ojivioleta, al ver como kaien era lanzado contra la ventana, logro que ichigo volviera toda su atención a ella.

Ahora estaban completamente solos.

—Como pudiste... !Acabas de matar a tu propio hermano!— Acusaba la ojivioleta.

—¿Que cosa?, pero por favor, ese idiota regresara en unos instantes. Solo tardara en lo que se levanta y sube corriendo por las escaleras para volver a enfrentarme. Mejor.. aprovechemos el tiempo que nos queda.— El pelinaranja comenzaba a acercarse con el único objetivo de probarla, de entender por que su hermano había escogido a aquella humana por sobre las demás hembras del clan.

—!No te me acerques!

—¿O que?, ¿vas a matarme?. Jajaja no me hagas reír.—

—!Maldito bastardo!— Tomando la lampara de mesa con todas sus fuerzas lo avienta contra el rostro del pelinaranja, teniendo la suerte de dar en el blanco.

—¿Es enserio?, ¿con eso piensas hacerme daño?.— El golpe había sido eficaz y un hilo de sangre comenzaba a correr de uno de sus entrecejos; Pero no lo suficiente como para hacerlo caer. La ojivioleta no podía creer lo que sucedía. Era imposible que siguiera de pie.

—¿Que es lo que eres?— Preguntaba sin dar crédito, aun, a lo que veía.

—La habitación es un desastre, mi hermano y yo acabamos de pelear como hacia mucho no lo hacíamos, todo por tu culpa y.. ¿todavía no logras averiguar en esa cabe cita hueca, que es lo que somos?. Pues te lo diré... no somos humanos como ustedes, nosotros somos una especie superior, haci que grabatelo bien. Nosotros somos... — Kaien gritaba a lo lejos que se alejara de rukia, mientas subía a toda prisa las escaleras de la mansión.

Una sonrisa surco el rostro del pelinaranja —¿ves?, te lo dije. Mi hermano suele ser muy insistente, así que ¿por que no lo hacemos esperar un poco?. Cerremos la puerta, solo un poco, mientras nosotros conversamos.— Cerrando y bloqueando la puerta con el único estante de libros que aun se mantenía en pie. —Eso lo mantendrá ocupado. Ahora... ¿en que estábamos?. Ah si, me quede en donde te decía que es lo que somos en realidad. ¿Has escuchado el termino... vampiros?— Los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron con asombro al escuchar aquellas palabras. —!No es verdad! Lo que me estas diciendo es una vil mentira. Kaien no puede ser un...—

—Dilo... un monstruo. Por que es así como nos describen los humanos a toda la especie. Pero, ¿sabes?. No todos somos iguales, por ejemplo, yo.— Sonríe, mientras se acerca lentamente a el cuello de la pelinegra y va descendiendo hasta su pecho. —Siempre eh tratado de dejarlos con vida. Placer a cambio de dejarme beber un poco de ellos. ¿Entiendes?. Oh pero con "placer" no te hagas ideas absurdas. Yo no suelo involucrarme con la cena. Así que no tengas miedo, jamas tomaría el juguete de mi hermano, ni a ti, ni a ninguna humana. Me dan asco.— De pronto comienza a recorrer el cuello de la ojivioleta con su lengua. Saboreando e imaginándose el dulce sabor de su sangre; Estremeciéndola con su solo tacto.

Del otro lado de la puerta, los gritos desesperados de masaki, isshin y kaien, para que ichigo abriera la puerta de una buena vez. Pues a pesar de todos los intentos, no podían abrirla aun. No por que fuera difícil de tumbar, sino por que sabían que del otro lado se encontraba rukia y podrían hacerle daño.

_**—**_¿Ves eso?— El inmortal alzo su brazo derecho, mostrando aquellas garras en vez de manos. —Es una pequeña muestra de lo que somos. Si, aparentamos ser monstruos, pero no lo somos. Ustedes deberían de respetarnos y no obligarnos a mantenernos en las sombras. Somos nosotros el peligro, no ustedes. !Maldita sea! deberíamos enseñarles. Si no fuera por el viejo, te juro que daría rienda suelta a mis instintos, pero no puedo. ¿y sabes por que?— Arrinconando, aun mas, a la ojivioleta contra la pared, la obliga a levantar el rostro— Mírame cuando te hablo, maldita humana.— Inflexible y severo. El rostro del inmortal tenia ese aire temerario y feroz con cada palabra expuesta a la pelinegra.

Deslizando sus ojos enrojecidos por aquella agresiva mandíbula, hasta finalizar en una boca de labios devastadores. Ella no quería observar aquellos ojos, por que tenia miedo de poder comprobar lo que él tanto le afirmaba.

Enfurecido y fastidiado, el pelinaranja toma el rostro de la pelinegra (una vez mas), alzándola unos centímetros mas, en el aire. —!Que me mires de una puta vez! No tengo la misma paciencia que mi hermano.— Asustada por el giro que habían dado las cosas, la ojivioleta lo observa. Al hacerlo, sus ojos se encuentran con los del inmortal; Con una mirada que exponía aquellos ojos de color ocre casi dorados, con la misma intensidad del sol en el atardecer.

La ojivioleta intento zafarse, pero él la sujeto con mas fuerza; sin dejar de observarla con sus ojos voraces como los de un león frente a su presa.

—No puedo saciar mis ansias de beber de ti, por que al parecer eres el nuevo juguete de mi hermano, pero en cuanto él se canse de ti ten por seguro que estaré en tu búsqueda para que satisfagas mis deseos. ¿Entiendes eso?, no se por que mi hermano te escogió para ser su juguete, pero ten en cuenta que no sera por mucho. El, al igual que yo, es un inmortal y los inmortales no se enamoran de los humanos. Recuerdalo, kaien no te ama, solo se quiere divertir contigo un rato, aunque, eso para mi siga siendo asqueroso.— Las palabras de aquel inmortal estaban cavando un profundo hoyo de dolor y resentimiento en su corazón contra el pelinegro que no podría ser borrado en mucho tiempo, a menos que todo fuera un engaño; Aunque sabiendo como estaban las cosas, la verdad era obvia. Kaien le había ocultado su verdadera naturaleza; Jamas le dijo los peligros que la asecharían si estaba a su lado, pero eso de poco importaba, ya. Si tan solo le hubiera dicho su secreto durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos, todo hubiera sido diferente; A ella no le hubiera importado ser presa de aquellos vampiros con tal de estar cerca de él. Pero al parecer aquel inmortal de cabellos naranjas lo conocía mas de lo que ella pensaba, ya que él era su hermano. Ambos eran vampiros y ella comenzaba a creer que todo lo dicho por el pelinaranja era cierto, incluido el hecho de que kaien no la amaba y que solo era un juguete para él.

Las intensas suplicas por parte del pelinegro detrás de la puerta habían cesado, pero las de masaki y ahora, isshin, karin y yuzu, no.

—Ahora, después de que abra esa puerta, tu saldrás e iras directamente hasta la salida y no volverás en un largo tiempo ¿entendido?. No los molestare en cuanto estén lejos de esta casa. Ahora que se que eres una insignificante humana ya se pueden largar; Has saciado mi curiosidad, aunque no sea de mi agrado.— La ojivioleta no terminaba de procesar lo acontecido, ni mucho menos la escasa distancia en que se encontraban sus cuerpos, sintiendo su aliento, su mirada recorrer todo su cuerpo, analizando cada parte de su ser, como si pudiera desnudar su alma y luego, prepararse para destrozarla, cuando... un fuerte estruendo la hizo sobresaltar, pero al pelinaranja no; Como si èl ya lo estuviese esperando desde un principio.

Los pedazos de vidrio restantes de la ventana, ya hecha añicos tras el impacto del cuerpo del pelinegro, lanzado fuera del cuarto, caían por todo el suelo, haciendo una especie de alfombra tras la llegada inminente del inmortal.

Con pequeños rasguños y diminutas cortadas en el cuerpo, se para con gran velocidad, kaien, después de la caída. Al ver que no podía entrar por ningún motivo por la puerta del cuarto opto por el método poco tradicional de entrada al cuarto, la ventana.

—Pensé que tardarías menos— Sonriendo con ironía el pelinaranja es lanzado contra los cristales y luego, a fuera, por la ventana.

Kaien mostraba una ardiente cólera. Sus instintos estaban a flor de piel.

De pronto sus ojos se tornaron opacos y dejo ver sus peligrosas garras segundos antes de que saltara tras de ichigo.

Después, el choque de dos imponentes vampiros... destruyendo todo a su paso.

**...**

Rukia estaba confundida, pero mas que nada, dolida. Si, sus dudas y miedos del pasado estaban haciendo estragos (otra vez) en su vida.

Ella se sentía insegura... y, también, traicionada.

Abrió la puerta, decidida a salir de inmediato de aquella mansión en cuanto aquellos seres desaparecieron de su vista, no por que el pelinaranja se lo hubiera ordenado sino por que no quería saber mas del asunto. No quería saber mas de aquella farsa en donde kaien y toda su familia eran unos vampiros.

Una mano aparece frente a sus ojos y trata de sostener su brazo para, luego, revisar si ella se encontraba bien, pero lo esquiva.

—No me toquen. No quiero saber nada mas de esta familia. Todo parece tan irreal... luce como una vil mentira.— Sollozaba confundida la ojivioleta.

—Entiendo que estés confundida, pero todo tiene una explicación. Rukia si me dejas explicarte...— La pelinegra interrumpe los intentos desesperados de explicación de masaki.

—Yo se lo que vi. Adentro de ese maldito cuarto se desato una lucha entre dos hermanos: kaien e ichigo. Pero lo que sucedió después, no tiene... yo... eran como dos monstruos en potencia. No lo reconocí... y ahora mismo no se, si quiera, quien me quiere muerta y quien no.—

—Rukia, escúchame. Kaien no quería...—

—No quiero escuchar mas. !Me voy!—

Bajando a toda prisa las escaleras, logra cruzar la puerta, pero masaki pronto se lo impide. Con gran velocidad llega hasta la salida e impide el paso de la pelinegra.

—Me perdonaras, pero... no puedo dejar que te marches. Sea lo que sea que haya pasado tu no te puedes ir, aun. Si te vas sola esos neófitos que te atacaron hace unas horas volverán por ti y no quiero que kaien salga lastimado por tu causa. Así que tendrás que esperar a mi hijo para que èl te pueda decir su parte de la historia.—

—No lo haré. No dejare que él me siga.— Tratando de escapar de masaki, corre detrás de las escaleras en busca de alguna puerta de acceso que la llevara hacia alguna salida, pero es interceptada por karin quien la observa detenidamente mientras avanza sigilosamente hasta arrinconarla contra el sofá. —Siéntate. !Ahora!. Vas a esperar a que kaien regrese y no me vas a hacer repetirlo. !¿Entendido?!— Aquella chica de aparentes diecisiete eternos años, tenia la misma figura imponente que ichigo. Solo que... ella no tenia la menor idea de quien era ella.

—Karin, por favor. No la intimides tanto. Al fin de cuentas ella es como de la familia, ahora que sabemos que nuestro hermano tiene una novia.— Calmando un poco los nervios de su hermana. Al instante, una pelicastaña con una apariencia de dieciséis años, sale a su encuentro.

—Karin, yuzu, escolten a su hermano hasta su cuarto. — Una voz grave se alza, entrando, de nuevo, a la mansión.

—Ichi-nii, pero ¿que has hecho?.— Se cubrió los labios con una de sus manos, la pelicastaña.

—Se lo tiene merecido por imbécil— Dijo la pelinegra.

—Tss.. no me vengan con sermones ahorita. No estoy de humor.— Respondió con molestia el pelinaranja. Lleno de polvo, rasguños y cortadas tras la caída; Sin dar signos de percatarse de rukia. En verdad le incordiaba su presencia por el solo hecho de ser una humana.

La ojivioleta sintió escalofríos por su sola presencia. Ambos estaban a una considerable distancia, pero seguían estando en la misma habitación.

—Rukia, kaien te esta esperando a fuera. Quiere hablar contigo.— Informo el ojinegro. Dedicándole una mirada de consolación.

Sin decir nada, ella se levanta del sofá y va en busca de kaien. El le debía explicaciones. Cosa que aunque no quisiera en esos momentos, debía de escuchar.

**...**

La noche mostraba su final. A lo lejos se podía divisar el inicio de un nuevo día.

Sin embargo, ella no podía mirar aquello con felicidad, puesto que, al parecer, todo su mundo se había derrumbado en una sola noche.

Kaien se encontraba de espaldas, con la espalda rígida, los puños cerrados y los músculos, aun, tensos.

La batalla lo había dejado furioso, furioso a causa de ichigo y, también, consigo mismo. Descubrió que no había podido salvar a rukia por segunda ocasión y eso era algo que se recriminaba y por lo que se sentía profundamente culpable desde el fondo de su ser. Por segunda vez no había sido capaz de evitar que rukia sufriera por su causa.

—Rukia... —Comenzó a hablar el pelinegro. —Necesito que me escuches. Se que nada de esto tiene sentido. No te pido que creas en nuestra existencia inmediatamente, solo te pido que me perdones por haber traicionado tu confianza. Por mucho tiempo tardaste en confiar en mi y... mírame, aquí estoy después de haberte ocultado una verdad que debí de haberte contado desde un principio. — Dando la vuelta, encara a la ojivioleta quien estaba sufriendo por dentro. —... Fui un cobarde. —

—Eres un vampiro. Eres un...—

—No lo digas, no digas eso, por favor. No me destruyas. Me duele que tu lo digas. —Dijo con el dolor reflejado en su rostro.—Si, por desgracia soy esto. Soy un vampiro de pies a cabeza, pero yo no elegí serlo.—

—¿No hay manera de que tu...? No, olvídalo. No puedes—

—¿Que cosa?. Dímelo, por favor, lo que tu me pidas lo haré.— El rostro de kaien pareció iluminarse. La sola idea de que hubiera algo que él pudiera hacer para que ella lo perdonara, lo llenaba de algo que creía muerto hace mucho. Al final de cuentas, la esperanza es lo ultimo que muere.

—¿No hay manera de que tu dejes de ser como eres?—

El rostro de kaien cambio a un vació y dolor intenso, reflejado en todas sus facciones.

—Ya te dije. Yo no elegí este estilo de vida. Así nací. No puedo evitarlo...—

—Entonces... esa es tu decisión. No puedes cambiar tu verdadera naturaleza y dejar de responder a tus instintos, al fin de cuentas así es como en realidad eres. Te vuelves un... un... un !vil asesino!— Aquellas palabras impactaron con tal intensidad que lo hizo reaccionar. No era lo que era sino lo que hacia. Ella creía que él era un asesino. Eso era todo, un asesino.

Como si la vida volviera a su cuerpo. El pelinegro lloro de alegría. Al fin lo comprendía.

Tomando el rostro de la pelinegra se acerca y la obliga a mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Eso es todo?. ¿Estas segura? ¿Me odias solo por ser un asesino?. Jajaja !Gracias! !Eso era todo!— Levantando la cabeza hacia atrás. Kaien sonríe, lleno de felicidad.

—¿Que es lo que te sucede?. ¿Eso te parece poco?. Eres un...— El pelinegro la interrumpe, cubriendo los labios de ella con su dedo indice. —No lo digas mas.— Susurra en voz baja.

—¿Acaso estas loco?— Rukia había pasado de un miedo abrasador a una intensa cólera. ¿Como era posible que kaien respondiera de tal manera ante aquella afirmación?. El era un asesino, o al menos, eso era lo que ella pensaba.

—No estoy loco. Es solo que... estas equivocada. Yo no soy un asesino y antes de que lo digas, !No! mi familia tampoco es una asesina. —Dijo con gran ilusión— Mucho menos el idiota de mi hermano— Menciono con desdén. —Nosotros nos alimentamos por medio de bolsas de sangre, la cual nos proporciona los bancos de sangre. Sino, también, tenemos el plan B, si queremos sangre fresca.—

—¿Y ese cual es?— Pregunto inquisitivamente.

—... Nosotros cazamos animales. Nos alimentamos de las bestias del bosque. Espero que tampoco estés en contra de eso.— Agachaba la cabeza, apenado.

—Kaien... ya veo que dices la verdad. Pero eso no quita el hecho de que me mentiste. A pesar de que no te pueda odiar por lo que haces, ni mucho menos por lo que eres. Me duele que me hayas mentido. Yo confié en ti. A pesar de todo, yo te hubiera escuchado y te hubiera aceptado tal como eres. Pero decidiste ocultarme la verdad. — Dijo la ojivioleta, con un aire de tristeza y dolor en su semblante.

—Rukia... te pido perdón por eso y por todo lo que a sucedido. Yo te juro que nunca lo volveré a hacer. !Te lo juro!— Sus manos tomaban con impaciencia el rostro de la ojivioleta. Sin embargo, ella, también, había tomado una decisión.

—Kaien... ahora quiero que tu me escuches a mi. Te perdono por todo. Quiero que sepas que yo te quiero y no dejare de quererte. Pero ahora mismo estoy confundida. Han sido muchas emociones en una sola noche. Estoy exhausta y no tengo ganas de seguir con esto. Lo mejor sera que... nos demos un tiempo. Necesito pensar y arreglar mis ideas, por que...— Los labios de kaien se estamparon en un profundo beso que trataba de transmitir el amor que le profesaba a la pelinegra y la desesperada acción de convencer a ella de lo contrario.

—No me digas eso, por favor, no lo hagas.— Tomaba a presión el cuerpo de ella, sin percatarse de la fuerza que estaba implicando en el acto. Palabras entre cortadas y el aliento dulce y embriagador golpeando el rostro de ella.

No se daba cuenta que la estaba dejando sin aliento, mientras sus manos desesperadas recorrían la cintura de ella, tratando de hacer que entendiera lo mucho que él la necesitaba.

—Kaien... no puedo... respirar.— Asustado suelta a rukia, pero no en su totalidad, dejando una mano recorriendo su rostro. —Necesito que entiendas que yo necesito tiempo. No puedes hacer que yo logre tomar una decisión ahora mismo, cuando ni siquiera distingo lo que es real y lo que no. — El semblante del pelinegro ya no era el mismo. Estaba destrozado pero tenia que aceptar la condición que ella le había impuesto. A pesar de que le doliera hasta el alma.

Asintiendo con pesar, kaien acepta la decisión de rukia. —Creo que es hora de que entremos. Tu debes de descansar un poco y yo, debo de ir a darme una ducha. Aun tengo rastros del encuentro con los neófitos y del enfrentamiento con... mi hermano.

—Entiendo. Pero no puedo quedarme a descansar aquí sabiendo que se pueden crear enfrentamientos entre tu y tu hermano por mi causa. —Dijo ella.

—Rukia, sobre este tema no abra discusión. Tu te quedaras aquí mientras te recuperas; No puedo permitir que te vayas cuando haya a fuera están esperando la menor oportunidad para... — El solo hecho de imaginarse lo que podría pasar si dejaba que ella se marchara lo hacia llenarse de un aire protector. Eso era inconcebible, ella no podía irse. No, aun, mas, sabiendo los peligros que había afuera. Sobre su cadáver si él permitía que rukia diera un paso fuera de la mansión. —No y no lo aceptare. Ahora mismo entraras conmigo, adentro, que de mi hermano me encargo yo.— Tomando el cuerpo de rukia, la carga entre sus brazos y la lleva directo hasta su habitación; Mientras que ella, perdía la conciencia proclamando su ultimo suspiro en forma de protesta. Ella estaba exhausta.

Mientras la llevaba directo a su cuarto, donde descansaría por mientras, una sonrisa melancólica surco su rostro hecho de mármol. Se sentía triste. ¿Como era posible que todo hubiera acabado así, tan de repente?, ¿como?.

La respuesta llego fugazmente a su mente._ "...Ichigo" _El era el único responsable de todo lo que había sucedido. ¿Por que había tenido que decirle a rukia la verdad?... ¿por que?. Si bien era cierto que él no podía contener, aun, sus ansias por la sangre, en especial por la humana. Pero... también, era cierto que no tenia ningún derecho a intervenir en los asuntos del pelinegro.

Sin duda alguna, ichigo le debía explicaciones, pero mas que nada, le debía una disculpa a rukia. Por su vida que lo haría.

Recostando suavemente el cuerpo inconsciente de la ojivioleta, la cubre delicadamente para que el frió de la mañana no le haga daño. El la amaba. Mas que a su vida; Mas que a nada en el mundo. El seria capaz de lanzarse al fuego por ella, aunque, ella decidiera no quererlo mas.

Observando las facciones del rostro de rukia, se aleja lentamente de la cama, cerrando detrás de él, la puerta donde yacía la mujer que amaba y que amaría por el resto de su vida; Mas, aun, que aquella a la cual un día le dio por llamar _"su musa" _por que si había algo que jamas olvidaría, era que ella había desaparecido, para nunca volver. Dejándolo solo y con el corazón destrozado; Y aunque jamas volvió a saber de ella, su recuerdo aun permanecía latente, pero ya no con la misma intensidad de antes. No, ya no. Ahora era solo un recuerdo, el sentimiento desapareció con la llegada de aquella dulce ojivioleta llena de miedos, que, con el tiempo, él logro apaciguar. _"Gracias, kuchiki. Gracias a ti... pude volver a sentir." _pensó, antes de cerrar por completo la puerta.

El viento matinal comenzó a hacerse presente y el sol a brindar las señales de que el día comenzaba.

**...**

Inflexible y severo; Así sonaba, ahora, isshin. Estaba decepcionado de ichigo.

El, sin embargo, se mostraba desinteresado por el "sermón" que le daría "el viejo" (como él, solía decirle),

Decidido a ignorarlo. Le da la espalda y comienza a cambiarse de camiseta. La misma que acabo rota por la reciente pelea contra su hermano.

Le había dejado muchos rasguños profundos que, incluso, ahora, se podían divisar a simple vista. La sangre, aun, era visible y la piel, aun, le ardía. A pesar de todo y aunque dijera lo contrario, debía de aceptar que, en el fondo, siempre supo que su hermano peleaba mejor que él; Excepto cuando él, se ponía irascible por culpa de su hambre. Por eso, siempre, tenían sangre de reserva, por si a él se le daba por querer ir al centro de la ciudad y causar problemas.

Se suponía que había ido a las a fueras de la ciudad con sus hermanas para aprender a controlarse. Pero no, de nada sirvió. A las primeras de cambios, no dudo en hacer lo que quiso; Sin pensar en un solo segundo que aquello conllevaría a un enfrentamiento con su propio hermano y eso, molestaba demasiado a isshin. Ver a sus dos hijos pelear.

—Espero que estés satisfecho con lo que has hecho. Después de haberte encerrado a solas con la novia de tu hermano y haberle dicho la verdad.

—Una verdad que debía de saber.

—Una verdad que no era de tu incumbencia. El, era quien debía decírselo, no tu.

—Ts... La humana no tiene cabida dentro de esta mansión.

—¿y quien lo a decretado así ¿eh?, dime. Que yo sepa, en ningún momento le impedí la entrada a esta casa.

—No te pongas pesado. Viejo, estas demente si crees que ambos podremos vivir bajo el mismo techo. Tu bien sabes que no podre controlarme si a ella le da por ser tonta y cortarse o desangrarse en medio del pasillo. Dime... aun sabiendo eso ¿piensas dejar que ella viva aquí?—

—Mira ichigo. Mis planes no son que ella viva aquí.

—¿Entonces?. ¿Que esperas? !Correla!

—!Mis planes son que ella no muera!. — Vocifera desesperado. —Ichigo, no necesito que lo comprendas, necesito que al menos lo intentes. La chica tuvo un encuentro con un grupo de neófitos. Al parecer eran parte de uno de los grupos de aizen. Mientras tu no estabas... las cosas se han ido complicando cada vez mas. Ahora, ellos están dispuestos a matar y esta vez... tienen un objetivo primordial...

—¿y ese cual es?.— La mirada del pelinaranja se comenzó a tornar violenta. Presentía que ya conocía la respuesta.

—Quieren acabar con las mujeres de nuestro clan. Incluidas tu madre y hermanas.— Los músculos de ichigo comenzaron a tensarse. Aquello tenia lógica. El maldito de Aizen, quería a todas las hembras del clan kurosaki, incluidas su madre y sus hermanas, para que ellos no tuvieran mas descendencia; !Peor aun!, para que ellos cedieran el paso a la secta de sangre y con ello, el dominio total de la ciudad.

Pero eso estaba, aun, por verse.

—!Maldito! !¿como se atreve?!. Aizen no sabe con quien se a metido. Te juro que si él les llega a poner una sola mano encima. !Lo mato! No me importa si con ello se va a la mierda la poca tranquilidad que hay, todavía, en esta zona.— Con la mirada de una fiera dispuesto a acabar con todo a su paso y el rostro colérico, ichigo se dispuso a salir del cuarto, con la única intención de acabar con aquella furia que lo comenzaba a consumir. Si no hacia algo, pronto, cometería una locura.

—Ichigo !espera! ¿a donde vas?.— dijo preocupado al ver la reacción de su hijo.

—Necesito desquitar todo mi coraje o no podre descansar en lo que resta de la semana.— con la mirada fija en la ventana, sale, decidido, del cuarto. Iría a sacar todo su coraje y frustración, después de escuchar en viva voz del "viejo" que aizen quería la cabeza de todas las hembras de su clan.

—¿es a donde creo...?

—No, primero iré al bosque y luego, a la ciudad. — El pelinaranja necesitaba sacar toda la furia del momento y la única forma de saciar su cólera, era yendo de cazeria. Aunque después terminara por ir directo a la ciudad para dejar a unas cuantas humanas delirantes de placer, implorando por mas mordidas del inmortal, aunque él les estuviera drenando la sangre y con ello, la vida.

**...**

El cielo, teñido de rojo. Con el firme aviso de que cedía paso a la oscuridad de la noche.

La tarde llegaba a su fin.

Débil y aun con sueño; La ojivioleta despierta.

Todo a su alrededor era nuevo para ella. Claro, teniendo en cuenta que ese no era su cuarto sino el de kaien; No era nada extraño sentirse algo incomoda.

El eco de unos tacones se hace presente en el pasillo, cerca de la habitación.

Extrañada por la repentina aparición, baja cuidadosamente de la cama para averiguar de quien se trata.

De pronto, un rostro se asoma por la puerta y muestra una cálida sonrisa.

Alta, de aspecto amable, deslumbrante belleza y un largo y sedoso pelo castaño claro; Masaki entra con una bandeja llena de comida. Estaba nerviosa por el avance en el estado de salud de la ojivioleta. Después de aquellos enfrentamientos, temió por su estabilidad tanto emocional como física. Pero, ademas, temía por lo que fuera a pensar de ella. La primera y ultima vez que ellas se vieron, fue un completo desastre. Sin duda alguna, no mostró una buena cara ante la pelinegra; Y es que estaba desesperada por impedir que rukia saliese de la mansión, con el latente riesgo de una muerte próxima si salia sola a esas horas de la noche, débil y herida.

—Hola. Disculpa por el atrevimiento pero, te traje la comida. Creí que estarías hambrienta después de todos los acontecimientos de ayer por la noche. Dormiste toda la mañana y parte de la tarde.— Dijo masaki, nerviosa.

—Muchas gracias por la comida. Pero creo que no tengo mucha hambre. — Dijo la ojviioleta, aun, cansada y sin apetito.

—!A no! Eso si que no. Tu eres la chica que mi hijo kaien nos trajo para presentarte como su chica. Así que con tu permiso, pero no permitiré por ningún motivo que la novia de mi hijo se mal pase. !Sobre mi cadáver! — Entra a la habitación, sin ver la reacción de la ojivioleta. Se acomoda en la cama y pone la bandeja de comida sobre sus piernas. Dispuesta a darle de comer en la boca a rukia, si fuese necesario para que se alimentara.

Sin saber que decir, la ojivioleta cierra la puerta y se sienta al borde la cama. —... Creo que realmente no tengo hambre. Yo preferiría hablar de algo mas.— Dijo rukia, tratando de esquivar los ánimos de la pelicastaña.

—Entiendo... me presento. Masaki kurosaki, yo soy la madre de kaien, ichigo, karin y yuzu. Mucho gusto.— Tiende la mano a la pelinegra y al momento de estrechar su mano con la de ella, esta la atrae contra su cuerpo y la toma en un cálido y fuerte abrazo.

Estupefacta, se queda la ojivioleta sin saber que decir o que hacer. Ella creyó por un momento que masaki la odiaría por causarle problemas a sus dos hijos. Sin embargo, ahí estaba ella, abrazándola con fervor; Como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

—Creo que alguien esta confundida. — Sonrió delicadamente. —Por tu expresión, diría que algo estupefacta. Es normal. Creo que me excedí hace unas horas. No debí de impedirte la salida de aquella manera. Creo que... hasta yo misma lo reconozco. Di miedo. —Sonrojada baja la mirada, apenada. —Lo mas probable es que creas que soy una suegra un tanto... gruñona o agresiva. Pero no pienses mal. Necesitaba hacer que te quedaras de alguna manera. Kaien... no me hubiese perdonado que yo no hubiera hecho nada por impedir que te fueras. Probablemente hubiera sido tu pase directo a la cueva del lobo. Sin mencionar que él hubiera ido directo y sin escalas a arriesgar su vida por la tuya.

Avergonzada y conmovida por aquella explicación; rukia sintió como ella estaba siendo sincera. No había nada malo en ella. Solo era una madre protegiendo a su hijo; Aunque ese hijo tuviera la fuerza de un titan y las garras de una bestia.

—Comprendo. No la culpo por haber reaccionado como lo hizo. Solo que, yo, estaba un tanto confundida. Quiero decir... no todos los días tu novio, la persona que crees que conocer, te dice: "oye, soy un vampiro."— La forma en que dijo lo ultimo, hizo reír a masaki, de tal forma que, incluso, estuvo a punto de tirar la bandeja con comida.

—!Lo siento! Es que fuiste muy graciosa al decirlo de aquella manera.— Rukia estaba atónita. Masaki era amable, pero estaba asombrada de que ella reaccionara tan bien y hasta de una forma "alegre" ante su afirmación.

Tratando de guardar compostura; La pelicastaña deja la bandeja sobre la mesa de a lado y se sienta mas cerca de la ojivioleta.

—Quiero que escuches lo siguiente.— Delicadamente, toma ambas manos de la ojivioleta. —Rukia, nosotros no somos los "vampiros malos"— Una sonrisa divertida surco su rostro. —Nosotros somos los vampiros que solo queremos vivir en paz y tranquilidad, solo eso. Pero mas que nada... quiero que entiendas esto, somos una familia. No queremos matar a seres humanos, ni mucho menos ser los malos del cuento. Nosotros luchamos por que la poca tranquilidad que, aun, hay en esta zona, no acabe.

—No entiendo. ¿Hay... clanes?.— Pregunto, confundida.

—Si, bueno. Nuestra familia...— Los ojos de la pelicastaña se posaron fijamente en los de la pelinegra. Como evaluando si podía revelar sus secretos a la "posible" nueva integrante de aquel clan de inmortales. —No, mejor acompáñame.

Guiando a rukia por un estrecho pasillo; La conduce hasta unas escaleras. El camino por donde iban tenia el aspecto luminoso, lleno de secretos por descubrir. Con ventanas altas en forma de arco y cristales casi oscuros, acentuando mejor el lugar, abriendo paso a las luces que guiaban para no tropezar. La mitad para arriba de las paredes estaba pintado con colores dorados, envejecidos por los años. La otra mitad para abajo, tapizado con un verde oscuro. Pero que, al caminar por ahí, resaltaba la elegancia de una época atrás, llena de recuerdos e historias por contar.

Al fondo, una puerta de madera labrada con detallados símbolos antiguos.

Rukia estaba nerviosa y a la vez, curiosa de saber que había detrás de aquella puerta. Necesitaba saber mas, sobre la historia de kaien; O al menos, eso creía que la madre de kaien le revelaría.

Masaki abre la puerta entallada de madera, con una llave en forma de cruz.

Adentro... oscuridad y silencio.

El momento la estaba poniendo nerviosa. Temía por el cambio de planes de masaki ¿y si al final si la odiaba y quería vengarse de ella y por eso la había traído hasta ahí para deshacerse de ella?.

Entonces, la ojivioleta tendría los segundos contados. Si pensaba hacer algo, debia de hacerlo ya.

—Entra. Pero ten cuidado con los objetos que estén en el cuarto. Ahora encenderé las luces.— Alertada. Retrocede unos pasos hacia atrás, manteniendo su distancia. Tenia poco tiempo para salir de ahí mismo, de la mansión y nunca volver. Pero... era casi imposible, ella pronto la alcanzaría y la haría pedazos. Tenia que hacer algo mas audaz y librarse de masaki. Tenia que hacerlo !ya!.

—No lo haré.— Contesta. Decidida y con los nervios a flor de piel. "en cualquier momento ella saltara para romperme el cuello, pues bien, no lo permitiré" pensó.

—Veo que, aun, no confias en mi. Lo comprendo. No es fácil confiar en una vampiresa y mas si se trata de la madre de tu novio, pero debes escucharme. jamas le haria daño a algo o alguien que ame mi hijo. Y créeme, él te ama demasiado. Así que no me creas lo suficientemente detestable como para hacerte daño.— Su semblante pronto cambio. Su nuera le tenia miedo. Debía de demostrarle que estaba equivocada en cuanto a sus miedos hacia ella. Debía y lo haría ahora mismo. — Ven.. no temas. No te hare daño. Es mejor que comience a relatarte nuestra historia familiar. El como nació nuestra especie.

Las luces de fondo se encendieron, dejando a la vista todo el esplendor de la habitación.

Adentro de aquel cuarto, un gran salón con paredes doradas, escaleras en forma de caracol y grandes y majestuosas puertas. Arriba, en el techo, una gran araña de luces contemporáneas.

—Entonces... ¿que es este lugar?— Dijo, rukia, con asombro.

—Esto que vez aquí, es el gran salón, donde vivían, antes, ambos clanes. Uno de los primeros sitios donde se refugiaron los hijos de la noche. Aquellos que nacieron de la unión y de la sangre de un ángel caído y el humano.

Aun, lo puedo recordar —las memorias agolparon su mente como un remolino de emociones, de sensaciones. — Las noches eran largas y podría decir que hasta... eternas. Aquella época fue buena.

Un tiempo donde ambos clanes podían estar juntos. Sin hacer daño a los humanos.

Tras la caída del sol, daba inicio la noche de las criaturas.

Digno de un palacio.

Las paredes, el tapiz, los adornos, las luces, todo tan brillante y acentuado a la ocasión.

Portábamos elegantes ropas; Nosotras vestíamos con largos vestidos, encajes dorados y plateados, argollas y collares brillantes, eso sin mencionar los hermosos peinados acorde a la época, adornadas como reinas, parecíamos de la realeza; Mientras que ellos vestían elegantes trajes de gala.

Distinguidos personajes que, algún día, caminamos entre humanos sin que nosotros o ellos nos temiéramos.

Los bailes eran impecables y los vals... que decir de ellos, eran inmemorables.

Las parejas danzando, sin importarles si bailaban con humanos o no. Eramos una especie de vampiros en nuestro entorno. Libres.

Como adoraba aquellas noches, aun, puedo oler el aroma de los perfumes, de la comida, de todo.

Nosotras bajábamos de esta justa escalera en forma de caracol, las luces se fijaban momentáneamente sobre nosotras y los suspiros entre cortados no se hacían esperar. Justo antes de bajar el ultimo escalón, una mano, siempre nos esperaba, dispuesto a ofrecernos su brazo para acompañarnos hasta la pieza de baile. Como recompensa, una sonrisa y un beso en sus mejillas sonrojadas de emoción.

Nosotros para ellos, eramos como dioses y diosas. Perfectos, con rostros y cuerpos sublimes, pero mas que nada, nuestra voz, que seducía hasta el hombre mas audaz o a la mujer mas digna.

Ellos venían a disfrutar de nuestra compañía y nosotros... a beber de ellos. Nunca se daban cuenta, por que jamas bebíamos mas de la cuenta.

Ellas con sus sonrisas impregnadas toda la noche, disfrutaban de la sensación al ser tocadas por inmortales. Creían que ellos las correspondían. Sus pasos fluían como si bailaran en el agua, se sentían en el paraíso.

Ellos quedaban hechizados ante nuestra inminente belleza. Nos miraban como si fuéramos sus musas, sus diosas de carne y hueso. Nos trataban con respeto, pero siempre, tratando de llevarnos lo mas lejos posible de ahí. Grave error. Jamas obtenían nada de nosotras a menos que nosotras lo quisiéramos.

Despertaban en sus casas, sin recordar mucho. Solo lo esencial y maravilloso. Lo suficientemente adictivo como para volver.

La regla era fácil, ninguno le hacia daño a nadie.

Aquella época, sin duda alguna, fue donde todos vivíamos en paz. Lo mas cercano a el paraíso. Pero como todo lo bueno, tenia que terminar.

Lo único que quedo aquí, fueron los ecos de las noches donde... el humano y el vampiro podían danzar juntos. Sin que alguno tomara un arma o el otro se transformara.— El reflejo de melancolía en aquellos profundos ojos no se hizo esperar.

—Entonces... ¿que sucedió?.— Pregunto, intrigada la ojivioleta. Ya no le temía a masaki, pues se dio cuenta que en su mirada, que ella decía la verdad.

—Si bien e dicho que este lugar fue hermoso en su tiempo, es, también, un lugar lleno de enfrentamientos y discordia.

Rukia... todo lo que te eh contado hasta el momento, fue real. Los recuerdos vividos aquí. El mundo que isshin, me mostró, justo después de haberme convertido en su compañera. Goce mucho de este lugar cuando estuvo en su plenitud. Hasta que ocurrieron los asesinatos.

Algunos vampiros comenzaron a matar gente, sin remordimiento alguno dentro y fuera de aquí.Fue cuando comenzaron a liberar a los neófitos. Nosotros sabíamos de aquella fase, pero los manteníamos a raya, los encerrábamos hasta que retomaban conciencia de sus actos y se volvían vampiros con raciocinio propio.

Solo que... estos que recién habían aparecido para matar a los humanos, eran insaciables. Estaban enfermos. No tomaban conciencia. Solo querían beber y saciar su sed. Nada los detenía.

Isshin no acepto aquello y decidió convencer a los inmortales de que vivieran con y no a costa de los humanos. Muchos decidieron aceptar las leyes de mi esposo y formaron una nueva alianza.

Luego, emergió alguien mas, queriendo el liderazgo. Fue entonces que surgió Aizen sosuke. Rivalizo durante un tiempo, dentro de la alianza contra isshin.

Desprendiéndose de la alianza, creo un nuevo clan o secta de sangre, como él le llamo.

Bajo sus nuevas reglas, los neófitos se aliaron a él (los que estaban cuerdos) y los que tenían la enfermedad, fueron encerrados bajo su mando. El tiempo paso y creo una especie de cura, donde él obtendría todos los beneficios.

Los neófitos, enfermos fueron curados y conformaron parte del ejercito de Aizen.

Ambos bandos acabaron con la paz que había.

De pronto, una guerra infernal dio inicio. Bando contra bando. Las noches se convirtieron en batallas sangrientas, se desato la guerra de inmortales. Atacando y defendiendo a los humanos. Sin ceder territorio, alguno de los dos.

La ojivioleta no podía creer todo lo que estaba oyendo. Era difícil de procesar todo en una sola noche. —Entonces... eso es. Una guerra se inicia cada noche. Por eso hay tantos asesinatos y el enigma tras las muertes se debe a que los vampiros están detrás de ello.— Dijo, con asombro en sus ojos y el miedo impregnado en su voz. —Son unos monstruos.

—No digas eso. No todos somos así, escúchame. Los que han atacado a los humanos, no hemos sido nosotros. El clan de Aizen es el que realiza las cazerias, nuestro clan se encarga de protegerlos. —Dijo, masaki con desesperación. No quería que rukia pensara lo contrario.

—Entonces dígame ¿por que un vampiro como isshin, lleno de poder y eterna juventud, querría arriesgar, incluso, a su familia para defendernos a nosotros?. Dígame por que no le hallo lógica, aun.— Las palabras surgían con severa incredulidad.

—Esta bien, te lo diré.

Isshin vio morir a su madre por causa de los vampiros. Él, intento protegerla, pero era muy chico para hacer algo al respecto. Con apenas diez años en su vida, se vio obligado a andar solo, como mendigo. Una noche, cuando él tenia vio como una mujer fue llevada a las afueras del pueblo adentrándose al bosque con un hombre de figura alta y esbelta. La chica estaba hechizada por la impresionante belleza de su acompañante. Isshin no lo creyó así y los siguió. fue ahí cuando lo vio todo.

El inmortal ataco a la chica, sin mas y la dejo tendida en la tierra, mientras él se alimentaba de ella. No tenia planeado matarla, pero isshin no pensó lo mismo.

Salto sobre de él y este lo atrapo cual sabandija. Lo tomo de su garganta y lo estrello contra un árbol, haciéndolo perder la conciencia. Cuando despertó, él ya no era el mismo. Tenia frió y estaba desorientado. El inmortal se había alimentado de él. Isshin lo sabia y poco le importo. Corrió en busca de la chica, pero ella ya no estaba. Había desaparecido.

Por un tiempo vago sin esperanza ni lugar fijo. Hasta que se decidió, si nadie creía en los vampiros, él los haría creer.

Durante un tiempo, isshin vivió con humanos, pero luego, se dio cuenta de que no podía con su pasado y no pudo ocultarlo. Quiso echar a andar su proyecto contra los vampiros, creo artefactos contra ellos y aprendió a luchar, aprendió a cazarlos.

Durante años vivió escondido con sus padres adoptivos, mientras él se dedicaba a perfeccionar sus formas de ataque y defensa pero los humanos se encargaron de descubrirlo. Creyeron que él estaba liado con las recientes desapariciones pues sus armas estaban elaboradas para cazar y no específicamente animales.

Una noche él salio a cazar y a su regreso no encontró nada. Todo estaba hecho trizas. ¿y sus padres?, atravesados por una estaca en el corazón. Sus padres adoptivos no eran como los verdaderos inmortales, pero jamas lo comprendieron. Hasta el ultimo momento creyeron que ellos, también, eran vampiros.

Debió de odiar a los humanos por quitarle lo único que tenia en la vida, sin embargo, los perdono y siguió adelante.

Sufrió mucho. Pero ellos al igual que los vampiros, eran culpables.

Pasaron los años y el se convirtió en un hombre formidable, sus traumas del pasado lo hicieron luchar por ser una mejor persona.

Pero el destino le tenia deparada una sorpresa, aun, mayor.

Al termino de nuestra boda, aun, seguía siendo humano. Yo lo conocí cuando era mortal, pero no duro mucho.

Comenzamos vivir juntos, pero la sombra del pasado siempre estuvo presente. Un día llegaron rumores de que un monstruo acechaba el lugar. Isshin sabia que su momento había llegado. Enfrentaría al vampiro y destruiría a sus aliados. En el nombre de aquellos que lo protegieron a él, alguna vez.

Esa noche salio armado con todos sus artefactos y me dijo que mientras no volviera, yo debía de esperarlo abajo, en el sótano.

Espere y espere, pero él no regreso...

Durante un tiempo busque desesperada a que alguien me diera alguna información sobre su paradero, pero nadie supo decirme nada.

Pasaron las semanas y los meses y él no regreso. Creí que lo había perdido para siempre, hasta que un día regreso.

Yo estaba durmiendo y una rafaga de viento helado me desperto. Ahi estaba, parado justo frente a mi cama. Mirándome dormir.

Él había cambiado. Sus ojos, sus facciones, ya no era el mismo. Y lo sabia, pero, aun así, me aventure a seguirlo.

Salio a toda prisa. No queria que lo viera en su forma actual. Tenia miedo que lo rechazara.

No me importo. Entonces cai. Habia corrido demasiado lejos y sin darme cuenta, me habia salido del camino y adentrado al bosque, cayendo al rio.

El me rescato y grito desesperado un fuerte: "!¿No te dije que esperaras en el sótano?!"

Entonces lo entendí todo. Él, no quería verme sufrir.

Tome su rostro dolido entre mis manos y lo mire fijamente. Ahí entendí que se había convertido físicamente en lo que mas odiaba en el mundo. Así que no podía dejarlo solo. Mucho menos odiarlo. Yo estaba perdidamente enamorada de ese hombre.

A nuestro regreso, él prometió que jamas se volvería a ir de mi lado. Que ya todo había terminado. Por fin podríamos estar juntos.

Él, me lo contó todo... todo lo ocurrido esa noche. Rukia... isshin fue convertido por uno de los primeros padres de los hijos de la noche. Él, no lo sabia. Hasta que él mismo le revelo su verdadera identidad. Aquella noche, isshin observo el rostro de... el ángel.

Rukia estaba sorprendida. No cabía en su asombro. ¿Como era posible?, un ángel caído, de eso se trataba. Fue así como ellos fueron creados. Seres de deslumbrante belleza y eterna juventud. Seres inmortales. —Entonces... kaien es...

—Un vampiro de sangre pura, en toda la extensión de la palabra. — Dijo, masaki con melancolía en sus ojos. Ella nunca quiso eso para sus hijos. Pero eligió estar con el hombre que amaba. Aunque el hombre que amaba fuera un inmortal. La felicidad de su hijo estaba marcada por la sombra y la sangre de un ángel. De un caído. —Rukia, él te ama, jamas lo vi tan enamorado como ahora. El... jamas te haría daño. Debes de perdonarlo. Él, no eligió esto. Pero, aun, tiene la firme esperanza de que tu le comprenderás. A visto en tus ojos algo diferente entre las demás. Espero que lo pienses un poco y luego, tomes una decisión. Aquí, siempre habrá una familia esperándote con los brazos abiertos. Aunque no sea del todo "normal". —Una sonrisa surco su rostro.

Ella lo sabia en el fondo, todo era verdad y aunque le costara aceptarlo, todo ese ambiente, de alguna manera, le comenzaba a agradar.

—Ahora debes irte. Kaien se preocupara si no estas en su cuarto a su regreso. Ah y no te preocupes, en otro momento podre mostrarte en su totalidad el resto del lugar. Veras lo maravilloso que es por dentro.— El tono de su voz le inspiraba tranquilidad. Y en sus ojos, encontraba la seguridad que no esperaba encontrar y menos en una inmortal.

**...**

Caminando con lentitud por los pasillos, rukia llego hasta el inicio de unas escaleras que daban directo a los principales cuartos. Ahí, donde se encontraba el cuarto de kaien. Pero él, no estaba. Había salido mientras ella yacía en su cama, aun, dormida.

Todo estaba a oscuras, la única iluminación latente era la de los tenues rayos de la luz de la luna, los cuales se colaban por las ventanas.

Con cuidado, subió las escaleras en forma de caracol. Al llegar hasta arriba, encuentra dos pasillos mas. Las paredes reflejaban apenas la sombra de la ojivioleta.

Guiándose por las paredes, se recarga con cuidado mientras avanza por el pasillo para no caer.

Un silencio rotundo invadía el lugar. Hasta que unos pasos la sorprendieron a lo lejos. Por un segundo creyó que todo había sido obra de su imaginación; Hasta que los pasos comenzaron de nuevo, pero ya no sonaban lejos, se oían mas cerca de lo que escuchaba.

Dando media vuelta, la ojivioleta intenta dar un paso directo a el otro pasillo. Cuando... algo le impide el paso.

No era algo. Rukia había chocado contra el pecho fornido de alguien. Estuvo a punto de caer. Pero unos brazos fuertes la rodearon por completo, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, duro y frió. Deteniendo su caída.

No podía ver su rostro, solo su contorno. Tenia un físico impresionante. Como de un dios griego. Sus cabellos estaban despeinados, pero no podía distinguir el color.

Por un momento creyó que se trataba de kaien, pero no. Ese no era kaien.

De pronto, un fuerte hedor a ... sangre se hizo presente. Un olor que no había notado hasta ese preciso instante.

Los nervios comenzaban a invadir todo su cuerpo. Temía saber de quien se trataba. Aun así, decide acercarse, tan solo un poco, para ver su rostro entre las sombras.

Pero lo que vio la dejo helada. Una sonrisa irónica curvo los labios y enmarco el rostro pálido de aquel que se encontraba oculto.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya, pero miren lo que tenemos aquí. Una chica despistada con miedo a los inmortales. Peor aun; Con miedo a... los monstruos.— Rukia comenzó a forcejear, pues comenzaba a dejarse dominar por sus instintos.

—¿Quien rayos eres?— Pregunto con desesperación al verse inmovilizada ante aquel ser de inmensa fuerza.

—Ja, ¿en enserio?. ¿Aun no sabes quien soy?.— Inquirió con sarcasmo.

—Ya te he dicho que no. Ahora suéltame o...— Los musculosos brazos de aquel ser presionaron con mayor intensidad sobre la cintura de rukia y la acerco mas a su propio cuerpo, dejándola sin aliento. Aquella posición en la que ambos se encontraban era sumamente incomoda para la ojivioleta. Cada vez su contacto se hacia mas intimo.

Estampando el cuerpo de rukia contra la pared, alza los brazos de la pelinegra y los inmoviliza con una sola mano. Con la otra comienza a ejercer presión sobre ambos cuerpos. Entrelazando su pierna derecha contra las de ella.

Ante la proximidad de sus cuerpos él comienza a notar como el corazón de ella late cada vez mas, con mayor intensidad. Aquel sonido lo estaba volviendo loco.

Su garganta comenzaba a sentirse seca y una intensa sensación de ardor dentro de su pecho comenzaba a hacerse presente. La necesidad de saciar aquella sed, se estaba haciendo insoportable.

—¿Sabes?. Es una suerte que te haya encontrado aquí, sola. Después de todo ahora mismo no puedes hacer nada, y.. comienzo a tener seca mi boca. Creo que merezco refrescarla un poco, ¿No lo crees?. — Su lengua comenzaba a recorrer el cuello de la pelinegra hasta hacerla erizar su piel.

Sin darse cuenta, rukia deja escapar un agudo gemido de sus labios. Segundos después, un inmenso pudor se apodera de ella cuando se percata de lo que acaba de suceder.

De el pecho de su captor, escapa un ronco gruñido salvaje.

Lo peor de todo, era que a pesar de que rukia no sabia de quien se trataba, comenzaba a sentirse aterradoramente... bien.

No sabia que hacer. Pero lo mas importante era que, aun así, no podía hacer nada. Él, la tenia prisionera contra su cuerpo.

Sin previo aviso, el forcejo se detiene y un gélido aliento sobre su cuello la hace estremecer.

—Débil e indefensa. Como suelen ser todos. No se por que sigues aquí. Deberías de estar a kilómetros de distancia si supieras lo que te conviene. Pero al parecer no eres igual a las demás. Al parecer te encanta el peligro y... créeme que... a mi también. Aunque no seamos de la misma especie. Te daré la oportunidad de saber lo que se siente ser mordida por un verdadero vampiro. Ah y no esperes, después de esto, que te trate diferente. Al final de cuentas solo terminas siendo una simple... humana. — De pronto, las luces se encendieron. La oscuridad ya no ocultaba su rostro. Al fin, lo pudo ver con claridad.

Logrando exhalar en un ultimo suspiro, la ojivioleta. —Eres...— Interrumpiéndola al instante, le susurra en el oído lo ultimo que pudo articular antes de ser sorprendido. —...Bienvenida a la mancion kurosaki... rukia kuchiki.

_**CONTINUARA...**_

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el cuarto capitulo. **_

_**Disculpen la demora. A veces suelo demorar en mis escritos, pero no tanto. Lo que sucede es que he estado tratando de mejorar algunos aspectos en mi redacción, como por ejemplo: ortografía, puntuación, espaciado entre los cambios de escena, descripción de acontecimientos, creo... etc. **_

**_Agradezco a todos por sus comentarios :3 En especial a los que le son fieles al fic y lo siguen a pesar de todas las imperfecciones, antes mencionadas. _**

**_A otra cosa antes de irme. Hasta el momento es Kaien x rukia. Pero no sera asi, eternamente. Obvio, como fiel ichirukista que soy, les daré ichiruki lml 3 pero por el momento no mucho. Lo que sucede es que, tampoco quiero llegar muy de tajo y decir: "El cabeza de zanahoria quedo perdidamente enamorado de la indefensa rukia" ¿saben como, no? Cx a lo que me refiero es que no quiero sonar a cuento de disney. :( Ya saben, que se enamoran en el primer dia de conocerse. _**

**_El punto aquí es... Rukia esta llena de miedos, no quiere volver a sufrir._**

**_Ichigo solo quiere lastimarla por que no pertenece a su mundo. _**

**_Are que poco a poco sientan. Que dentro de todo lo que hay para odiarse, terminen odiándose a si mismos por el simple hecho de que ambos sienten algo, el uno por el otro. _**

**_Pero, también, haré que los conflictos crezcan, que se odien a muerte y que después de una larga batalla, ella acepte que lo ama, él odie querer reconocerlo y después... ¿que pasara después?. Quiero que todos comiencen a pensar en lo que pasara. _**

**_Recuerden dejarme unos lindos reviews_**

**_1.-¿que les pareció el capi de hoy?. _**

**_2.-Criticas constructivas. Y... _**

**_3.- Sus posibles hipótesis._**

**_Hasta la proxima :D! se despide #AkariOtonashi_**


End file.
